Armonía en familia
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Después de la caótica cuarta guerra, el héroe de Konoha ha sido secuestrado por un nuevo enemigo que al parecer intenta obtener el poder sagrado de Kurama/Kyubi pero aliados de una dimensión diferente ayudaran al joven rubio. Ichigo Kurosaki preparado para la acción y una nueva rivalidad entre ambos héroes.. Naruto/Ichigo Naruto/Bleach Ninjas/Shinigamis o barbie como es Ichigo
1. Episodio uno

**Armonía**** en familia**

**Capitulo l**

**-DiazGuiselle-**

**Con una nueva historia :'3**

**Conejo-ninja les reporta que esto sera un Naruhina *~* y Sasusaku. Ademas de ser una historia junto con el anime Bleach que tanto amo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de que la caótica cuarta guerra ninja terminara, las naciones shinobis terminaron en paz con tratados. Naruto Uzumaki el héroe del mundo ahora es el gobernante de su aldea natal la querida aldea Konohagakure no sato, con el tiempo se fue enamorando de su amiga la tímida y adorable Hinata Hyuga. Sus dos compañeros de equipo tienen una relación muy comprometedora.

Naruto Uzumaki ahora con 23 años de edad, caminando por las calles de su aldea, saludando a los aldeanos con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, un día demasiado pesado por tanto papeleo si no fuera por su mano derecha llamado Shikamaru Nara nunca hubiera terminado. Caminaba rumbo a su hogar en donde una hermosa mujer lo estaba esperando con muchas ansias.

Llegando a su casa toco con mucha determinación aquella puerta que en segundos termino destruyéndola.

**.-Naruto pov-.**

**Nota mental: Controlar mi fuerza**

-Naruto-kun que te eh dicho sobre tocar de esa manera- Exclamo un poco enfadada Hinata al ver destrozada la puerta- Ya debes mas de diez puertas a la familia de Sakura-san y Sasuke-san-

-Lo siento aun no me acostumbro tocar delicadamente dattebayo- Menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa- Que hay de cenar me muero de hambre

-Bueno como no prepare nada por un asunto importante que te parece si cenamos en Ichiraku ramen- Propuso con un leve sonrojo y sonrisa, el rubio asintió con felicidad

-¿Que asunto importante?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el rubio

-Mas adelante te lo platico- Dijo Hinata- Vete a bañar y arréglate yo te espero en la sala- Le otorgo un beso en la mejilla para irse a la sala a esperarlo

Naruto con toda la rapidez del mundo se metió al baño, tenia curiosidad en ese asunto importante que hablaba Hinata, ademas no había cosa mejor que ir a cenar ramen con su esposa, termino de bañarse y se vistió con ropa casual pero con color naranja su chaqueta, como había dicho Hinata ahí estaba sentada en el sofá jugando con los pulgares de sus dedos

-Me encanta cuando juegas con tus pulgares- Menciono Naruto con una sonrisa- Ahora vamos a comer ramen y me platicas que es ese asunto importante- Tomo de la mano a su esposa, caminando por Konoha para llegar al restaurante favorito del rubio gobernante se toparon con una rubia y su marido

-Hola Hinata buenas noches al igual que a ti Naruto- Dijo Ino-¿A donde van?- Cuestiono con mucha emoción

-Vamos a cenar ramen ¿quieren venir con nosotros?- Propuso Naruto

-Que buen amigo eres claro que vamos tu que opinas Sai- Pregunto Ino a Sai

-Me parece buena idea pero no es saludable que comas ramen para la cena puedes engordar- Dijo con mucha normalidad Sai, sintió una aura maligna por parte de su esposa quien se tronaba los dedos

-¿A-Acaso me estas diciendo gorda amor?- Dijo Ino- Dime creo que escuche mal

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Naruto al igual que Hinata se separaron para no salir heridos, un par de minutos después los cuatro caminaban con normalidad excepto uno que estaba completamente golpeado a gracias del amor de Ino. Cuando llegaron al lugar otra pareja estaba presente comiendo.

-Teme que haces aquí- Interrogo Naruto- A ti no te gusta el ramen dattebayo- Grito de la furia

-Te puedes calmar por favor- Dijo Sasuke- Vine aquí por que a Sakura se le antojo comer, ya sabes que esta en su embarazo y tiene antojos muy repentinos, si Hyuga estuviera embarazada comprenderías mi situación

-Estas diciendo que soy caprichosa- Exclamo enojada Sakura

-No corazón pero te pones insoportable- Dijo Sasuke para ser golpeado por la fuerza monstruosa de su esposa

-Creo que ver mujeres golpeando gravemente a sus maridos es muy normal- Comento con una sonrisa pero sintió un hueco en su corazón-''¿Hinata embarazada? me encantaría tener a un hijo pero Hinata no esta embarazada''- Pensó con tristeza Naruto

Una explosión en la aldea lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los hombres y la única mujer en la cual no ''estaba'' embarazada osea Hinata fueron a verificar la situación de la explosión. Un hombre de tez pálida con casi su cara cubierta por una tela veía detenidamente a los cuatro.

-Yo Kenzo Mitzuri eh venido por el corazón del héroe de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki- Exclamo aquel hombre con una risa malvada

-Primero debes pasar por nuestro cadáver para lograr tu cometido- Grito Sasuke para prepararse a pelear- Hyuga activa tu Byakugan y revisa si mas enemigos esta en el perímetro para alertar

-Que no es Hyuga si no Uzumaki- Grito con desesperación Naruto

Con la orden que le dio Sasuke, activo su Byakugan, reviso las áreas posibles de un ataque en los aires o tierra, pero nada ningún enemigo, pero de pronto una sombra atrapo a Hinata. Sai con su arte especial dibujo a un tigre para acabar con la sombra pero simplemente no pudo con aquel hombre sombra. Naruto y Sasuke peleaban con Kenzo en una pelea dura a base de sangre y golpes.

-Rinde te Naruto Uzumaki o tu esposa morirá- Dijo Kenzo para tener a Hinata en sus brazos

-Si te atreves a hacerle daño juro que te mato sin piedad- Menciono con mucho enfado Naruto

-¿Con que una amenaza?- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada- Espera que es lo que siento- Menciono con curiosidad mientras tocaba el vientre de Hinata- La princesa Hyuga embarazada

Los tres hombres se quedaron con asombro, Hinata muy sonrojada y el hombre riendo severamente. Pero Kenzo vio que Naruto estaba en Shock y aventó con toda sus fuerzas a la pobre de Hinata contra un árbol y esta cayo inconsciente. Agarro a Naruto por el cuello hasta que el también cayera y lo peor fue que lo logro con éxito, Sasuke y Sai intentaron rescatarlo pero esa sombra no les permitió pasar.

Se llevo a Naruto adelante de sus ojos con una ultima sonrisa malvada por parte de Kenzo.

.

.

.

-Hinata por piedad despierta- Una voz de una chica resonó en los oídos de la mencionada, poco a poco parpadeo, su visión era borrosa hasta que se aclaro vio su hermana lloraba

-Hanabi-chan- Dijo Hinata lo mas que pudo como un susurro, Hanabi levanto la cabeza para ver a su hermana despierta y preocupada-¿Que sucedió?- Cuestiono ella, intento levantarse pero no pudo, emitió un sonido doloroso

-No intentes nada, aun estas mal de la columna- Dijo Hanabi secando sus lagrimas- Lo que paso fue que un maldito llamado Kenzo se llevo a Naruto, te dejo inconsciente por cuatro meses-

-¿Cuatro meses?- Pregunto ella sorprendida

-Si, pero lo mejor de todo fue que el bebe o la bebe esta sano- Respondió con una sonrisa cálida- Me dijeron que cuando te dieron los resultados tenias tres semanas de embarazado ahora cuatro meses como crees que sera el bebe

-Aun no lose pero mientras que se parezca a Naruto todo estará bien-

-Porque al tarado de Naruto, tu eres muy bella y nada como el-

-Una combinación no seria nada mal-

-Como tu digas necesitas descansar te dejo, mi padre me necesita en la casa- Se despidió Hanabi sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a su hermana

Una hora paso en esa habitación fría y oscura, se sentía triste por no estar a lado de su marido y mas por el simple hecho que un nuevo enemigo lo haya secuestrado. Cerro sus ojos sin dar un suspiro leve pero la puerta se destrozo.

-Hinata me tope con tu hermana y me dijo que estas despierta- Hablo con dificultad por falta de aire esta Ino

-Tranquila- Menciono con tranquilidad Hinata para ser abrazada por Ino

-Con que estas embarazada y nunca me dijiste eres una mala amiga- Hizo un puchero Ino

-El día que paso todo eso, apenas me dijeron la noticia, se lo iba a contar primero a Naruto-

-Lose diciendo de eso, sabes lo mal que estoy por que Naruto se haya ido-

-Una pregunta si Naruto no esta quien esta gobernando la aldea-

-Nadie por el momento, pero se ha discutido acerca de eso-

-Donde crees que este Naruto-

.

.

.

En una cueva subterránea en el país del rayo. Kenzo veía a su prisionero con mucha curiosidad. Naruto estaba atado completamente con la cabeza agachada.

-Pronto el plan de dominar la aldea Konohagakure no sato se cumplirá con la ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki-

.

.

.

-Diez años después-

-Ven para acá Natsumi Uzumaki- Menciono con fuerza Tsunade quien perseguía a una chica de cabellera rubia como el sol y hermosos ojos color perla

-Por supuesto que no Dattebane- Exclamo con emoción Natsumi pero de pronto se topo con alguien

-Natsumi-chan no debes correr de esa manera que puedes causar un accidente- Menciono con tranquilidad Sakura quien es la maestra de la chica Natsumi

-Lo lamento pero es divertido hacer que Tsunade-vieja me siga- Sintió un golpe proviniendo de la mujer rubia

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy vieja- Exclamo con molestia y la amenazo con su puño cerrado

-Lamento por eso Tsunade-sama ya sabe como es Natsumi-chan- Se disculpo Sakura para agarrar de la mano a la chica- Natsumi-chan que va a opinar todo esto tu madre y tu hermano se molestaran demasiado

-Solamente quería jugar todos son unos amargados- Pronuncio con un puchero- Y como esta Shiro-kun- Cuestiono con un sonrojo leve

-Se encuentra de maravilla, es un gran chico, te gusta verdad?- Cuestiono la rosada

**.-Natsumi Pov-.**

**Me encanta Shiro-kun siempre me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria, ademas es mi mejor amigo junto Hitomi-chan. Ambos son hijos de mi maestra Sakura. Pero hay un chico que siempre me esta acosando pero es muy agradable.**

-C-Claro Q-Que N-No P-Porque L-La P-Pregunta- Dijo con mucho tartamudeo-'' Genial me descubrirá que me gusta Shiro-kun''- Pensó con tristeza

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo uno**

***~*** Todos amaran a Natsumi les garantizo al igual que su hermano que el próximo capitulo aparecerá sensualmente ademas de tener a los Shinigamis de nuestro lado... No se con exactitud que parejas poner en Bleach ustedes ¿que opinan?

-Ichigo x Orihime

-Ichigo x Rukia

-Uryuu x Orihime

Ustedes deciden en los reviews


	2. Episodio dos

**Armonía**** en familia**

**Capitulo 2**

**Bienvenida seas en una dimensión con Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-DiazGuiselle**

**Bueno conejos-ninjas lectores eh regresado con un nuevo capitulo. Y la llegada de Ichigo Kurosaki *~***

**Ademas de un posible amor.**

Natsumi estaba cansada de ser la ''mala'' de la aldea, no le importaba las expresiones de las personas que siempre le daban, simplemente era una chica traviesa que disfrutaba divertirse, pero sus travesuras no gustaban a la aldea pero no le importaban, ella amaba su personalidad, su madre siempre la apoya en momentos difíciles. Su hermano menor gemelo siempre la anda protegiendo de chicas que siempre la humillan en la academia. Jamas conoció a su padre debido a un accidente de hace diez años pero ella deseaba con todo su corazón conocerlo era su sueño.

Caminaba por un prado de la aldea, necesitaba tranquilizarse, tenia grandes maestros de la academia uno de ellos Sakura Uchiha mejor conocida como Haruno. Pero no tenían una relación excelente, pero disfrutaba estar con la actual Hokage Tsunade quien tomo nuevamente el titulo después del accidente secuestrador. Con el único que podía confiar ciegamente era el flojo de su maestro Shikamaru.

-''Cada vez te pareces a tu padre''- Una voz en su cabeza resonó

-Linda muchacha me puede decir donde puedo llegar a la torre del Hokage- Pregunto un anciano con una barba de chivo, Natsumi olvido esa voz de su cabeza

-Después del prado a la derecha- Respondió con una sonrisa

-Gracias linda ademas- Dijo el anciano para sonreír malvadamente- Vendrás conmigo- Ahora el anciano era un hombre no tan viejo, la tomo de la muñeca con mucha fuerza haciendo que ella se lastimara gravemente

-S-Suéltenme- Pronuncio con mucho dolor Natsumi

-Porque lo haría lindura te pareces demasiado a tu padre, ese cabello tan rubio tan hermoso- Acaricio la cabellera de Natsumi para olerlo suavemente pero de pronto unos shurikens aparecieron partiendo un árbol

-Aléjate de mi hermana maldito- Recalco un muchacho alto de cabellera rubia y de ojos color perla como la muchacha

-Natsumi- Susurro otro chico que estaba alado del rubio

-Hiroto, Shiro-kun- Menciono Natsumi en sollozos

-¿Hiroto? acaso la princesa Hyuga tuvo gemelos que adorable, acabo de cambiar de opinión tu te pareces mas a tu padre físicamente pero mentalmente es tu hermana- Dijo el hombre- Mi nombre es Kenzo Mitsuri el mismo que secuestro a su padre- Para los dos rubios hubo una gran sorpresa pero Shiro no entendía con exactitud la situación

-Dije que soltaras a Natsumi- Dijo con una mirada asesina Hiroto

Kenzo solamente sonrió ante las palabras del muchacho, levanto su mano lentamente para tronar y en eso un agujero negro apareció a la vista de los muchachos- Si quieren nuevamente a Natsumi tendrán que ir por ella- Avento a Natsumi al portal y solamente dos gritos de los dos muchachos menores

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

En otra dimensión en un mundo total diferente al mundo Shinobi.

Ichigo Kurosaki salvo al mundo espiritual un montón de veces, aclamado un héroe extraordinario, con una esposa todo lo contrario a el y una hermosa hija. Caminando por las calles transitadas de Japón. Llego al lago en donde su madre una vez falleció al protegerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al encontrarse a una chica de cabellera rubia acostada herida en el hermoso césped ahora manchado de rojo. Corrió para ver el estado de la muchacha.

-Oye despierta- Menciono preocupado Ichigo al ver que la chica no despertaba

Una chica de cabellera naranjada con hermosos ojos caminaba por aquel rió se percato que su ex amor se encontraba preocupado con un cuerpo de una chica rubia.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-Dijo Orihime Inoue

-Inoue que bueno que te encuentras aquí necesitas ayudarme encontré a esta niña tirada y esta sangrando, no despierta- Grito preocupado Ichigo, al ver esa reacción corrió en donde ellos se encontraba- Inoue utiliza tus poderes para curarla- La chica asintió y empezó a curar a la chica en pocos segundos

-Su herida fue profunda debemos ser pacientes para ver como se encuentra la chica- Dijo con dulzura Inoue para cargar a la chica con ternura- Que monstruo le haría esto a este ángel

-No lo se pero cuando lo encuentro no deseara haber nacido lo juro por mi nombre- Dijo con mucha seguridad

-Pero no sabemos como le paso esto a la chica ademas siento una fuerte energía en ella y sus heridas no fueron causadas por ningún fenómeno que conozcamos- Respondió Inoue mientras veía que la chica parpadeaba para despertar

-¿D-Donde me encuentro?- Pregunto aun sin abrir sus ojos

-Estas en un lugar mas seguro, como te llamas?- Cuestiono emocionado Ichigo al verla reaccionar

-Natsumi Uzumaki- Respondió la muchacha mientras poco a poco abría sus ojos, los dos se asombraron mientras veían los ojos perlados que la muchacha poseía

-¿Eres ciega?- Comento Ichigo curioso

-Kurosaki-kun no seas grosero con Natsumi-chan- Exclamo Inoue mientras abrazo con fuerza a la pobre chica que se asfixiaba en los pechos gigantes de Inoue

-No soy ciega mis ojos son así porque poseo un poder ocular llamado Byakugan muy útil cuando rastreo cualquier energía y verifico en el perímetro si hay algún tipo de enemigo- Dijo con mucho orgullo

-De donde eres porque nunca te eh visto por aquí ni en la asociación de almas-

-Soy de Konohagakure no sato- Menciono la chica con una sonrisa inocente

-K-Konohakure?-

-Es Konohagakure no sato pero para no mencionar todo completo Konoha-

.

.

.

-Haber si entendí un sujeto malvado se llevo a Natsumi y ustedes de miedosos no hicieron nada- Dijo Tsunade con mirada seria

-Como podíamos hacer algo si es el sujeto que se llevo a mi padre- Exclamo molesto Hiroto

-Se llamaba Kenzo verdad, ese maldito como se cree llevarse a mi ahijada- Grito fuertemente Tsunade para partir la mesa en dos

-Como le diré a mi madre que el mismo sujeto que se llevo a mi padre se llevo a mi madre- Suspiro leve Hiroto

-Tranquilo ambos necesitamos saber mas acerca de ese Jutsu extraño- Shiro converso con seriedad algo que molesto a Hiroto

-Como puedes ser frió con ella y con las demás chicas, tu no tienes sentimientos solamente por tu maldita familia- Hiroto exploto literalmente, se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a llorar

Shiro se quedo callado a las palabras de su mejor amigo

**.- Shiro Pov -.**

**'' Se que soy duro con las chicas solamente porque me tratan como si fuera un rey y no lo soy, solo hay una persona que me gusta y es...**

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo dos *O* Aun no se con exactitud que parejas poner *~*

¿Ustedes quieren una pareja?

Que les parece si un amor entre Natsumi y Shiro ¬u¬


	3. Episodio tres

**Armonía**** en familia**

**Capitulo 3**

**Conociendo al chico mas raro del mundo**

**-DiazGuiselle**

***~*** Este capitulo lo amaran tanto como ami aquí conocerán al hijo de Ichigo o-o y a su esposa claramente. Amaran a Natsumi y su pelea de palabras con un chico totalmente diferente a sus requisitos...

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-¿Esta chica esta ciega?- Pregunto un chico de cabellera negra y ojos castaños mientras veía detenidamente a Natsumi

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir maldito que no soy ciega dattebane- Grito furiosa Natsumi mientras agarraba del cuello al chico

-Puedes ser linda pero eres agresiva cálmate- Dijo el chico y reto con miradas a la rubia quien estaba ardiendo de la furia

-Idiota- Lo soltó bruscamente para hacer un puchero tierno

-Linda y agresiva como te llamas- Pregunto nuevamente

-Natsumi Uzumaki y tu ser maligno pervertido- Dijo con malicia Natsumi

-Un gusto y no soy pervertido tal vez maligno, soy Haru Kurosaki un placer- Hizo una reverencia de manera de educación para pegarle en la frente con sus dedos

-Al parecer se están llevando mejor de lo que esperaba- Menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa Ichigo

-Su hijo no es de mi agrado dattebane- Comento con un ceño fruncido Natsumi- Mejor me hubiera ido con Inoue-san

-Y tu crees que es un agrado conocer a una chica tan agresiva- Rió Haru- Prefiero convivir con Akira que con ella

De pronto la pared de la casa de destruyo, ahí estaba Haru azotado en la pared adolorido por la tremenda fuerza de Natsumi, a Ichigo casi se le cae la baba al ver tremenda fuerza.

.

.

.

-Mi plan no ha funcionado como esperaba- Suspiro Kenzo sentado en su cómodo sillón- Tengo que utilizar al Kyubi para lograrlo- Sonrió con malicia, afrente de el estaba Naruto con sus ojos cerrados y encadenado en un poste especial- Despierta querido que es hora de dominar Konohagakure no sato

En la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, Hinata regresaba de una dura misión con dos integrantes del equipo 10, el flojo pero hábil en estrategias Shikamaru y la grandiosa Ino.

-Quiero llegar a casa a dormir todo el día- Hablo Shikamaru

-Pensé que después de que te casaras ibas a hacer mas activo pero veo que no- Comento de manera de burla Ino- Yo quiero ver a mi hija y a mi dulce Natsumi quiero saber como le ha ido

-No se supone que Hinata es la madre de Natsumi- Pregunto Shikamaru

-Si pero quiero mucho a Natsumi- Respondió claramente

-Hinata no permitas que Natsumi se junte mucho tiempo con Ino le puede pegar cosas- Le susurro para evitar una Ino 2

-Gracias por la información Shikamaru-san- Rió nerviosa al ver la actitud emocionante de su amiga Ino

De pronto Shiro y Hiroto corrían en dirección de los tres integrantes que suspiraban.

-Mama hay grandes problemas- Grito agitado Hiroto

-Que sucede Hiroto- Se preocupo demasiado el tono de voz que utilizo su hijo

-Un maldito llamado Kenzo se llevo a mi hermana- Dijo Hiroto, Hinata ya no hablo, se acordaba perfectamente de ese nombre- Mama que te ocurre

-Tu mama esta de esa manera porque conoce a ese maldito la golpeo para dejarla inconsciente por cuatro meses, el mismo día que a tu padre se lo llevaron a Hinata le dieron la noticia de su embarazo- Recalco Ino sorprendiendo a Hiroto- Llevare a Hinata a descansar, Shikamaru ayúdales ahorita nosotras vamos

.

.

.

-Me puedes dejar de mirar de esa forma me das miedo Dattebane- Menciono con un tic nervioso Natsumi, Haru no la dejaba de ver hace cincuenta minutos aproximadamente

-Eres linda pero agresiva- Soltó una sonrisa seductora provocando un escalofrió a Natsumi

-Que bonitos se ven- Menciono con alegría Rukia quien veía la escena pero un quejido por parte de su hijo la saco de sus pensares, la mesa estaba rota en pedazos y Haru tirado en ella, Natsumi roja por la vergüenza

-Chico lindo te diré algo, yo ya tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien- Comento Natsumi con un puchero

-Entonces yo personalmente te lo quitare de tus ojos y tus pensamientos- Logro omitir el muchacho

-Veo que Haru ya se ha enamorado tan rápido- Suspiro pesadamente Ichigo

-No gracias ya tengo suficientes acosadores y créeme no quiero mas- Comento nuevamente Natsumi

-Que les parece si invitamos a la familia Ishida en esto- Dijo Rukia- No quiero verte pelear con Uryuu idiota- Le pego fuertemente a la cabeza de Ichigo y este se quejo

-¿Ishida?- Pregunto Natsumi

-Inoue es esposa de Uryuu quien pertenece a la familia Ishida son raros- Respondió Ichigo

-Pero tampoco eres la excepción- Dijo Rukia para burlarse mas de su esposo

-Me encantaría ver esto en mi familia- Murmuro Natsumi en sollozos pero fue escuchada por Rukia

-¿No tienes familia?- Pregunto curiosa

-S-Si, tengo un hermano gemelo se llama Hiroto y mi madre es muy bondadosa, amable todo lo contrario de mi, pero hace diez años un maldito llamado Kenzo se llevo a mi padre lejos de nosotros, el era el gobernador de mi mundo mejor dicho aldea-

-¿Y como es tu padre?- Cuestiono Ichigo

-Se llama Naruto Uzumaki un héroe desde tiempos inmemorables, el es el contenedor de las bestias mas poderosas del todo mundo Shinobi, pero en su niñez fue muy odiado debido a ser contenedor de la bestia con el odio mas puro, pero con mucho esfuerzo se convirtió en el mejor salvo al mundo de un villano demasiado poderoso y de una diosa pero ahora se lo han llevado-

-Tu padre es muy poderoso eso explica la energía que emanas- Dijo Ichigo- ¿Y tu hermano como es?

-Mi hermano se llama Hiroto Uzumaki, es muy...- Se quedo pensando- Es muy amable pero tiene su carácter, nada parecido a mi madre y a mi padre, me dice mi mama que mi padre era muy alegre siempre dando una sonrisa a cualquier persona y ayudando a que nadie caía en el odio y venganza, de echo yo soy la mayor nací cinco minutos antes, yo y mi hermano heredamos el cabello rubio y puede ser que su carácter, mi madre es muy bondadosa, amable con todos, es líder del clan Hyuga en donde estos ojos pertenecen

-Bueno que te parece quedarte con nosotros hasta que encontremos la manera de llevarte a tu mundo- Propuso con una sonrisa Rukia

-Con la chica linda y agresiva por supuesto que no- Exclamo Haru- No quiero que se quede ella aquí

-Su hijo le cambia demasiado el humor- Soltó un suspiro- Dattebane

-Y que es Dattebane que me molesta cuando lo pronuncias- Pregunto Haru

-Es un tic nervioso o cuando empiezo a molestarme mi padre también tenia un tic el decía dattebayo-

-Una familia subnormal- Dijo con tranquilidad Haru

-''Mira quien habla''- Pensó con furia Natsumi

Rukia estaba muy contenta por tener a una chica en la casa, ella soñaba tener a una hija pero por su mala fortuna un varón demasiado problemático como el padre. Cuando terminaron de pelear los dos jóvenes, agarro de la muñeca a Natsumi para llevársela a un cuarto y cambiarle su vestimenta, mientras tanto Ichigo y Haru fueron a la casa de los Ishida por los invitados.

-Te ves hermosa con este vestido- Chillo de la alegría Rukia

-Es muy hermoso pero un poco corto- Dijo con mucha vergüenza Natsumi

-Tranquila Natsumi llevaras un short si por las dudas de acuerdo- Propuso Rukia y esta asintió- Ademas para tener diez años tienes unos pechos mas grandes que los míos- Dijo en sollozos

-Mi mama tiene mucha pechonalidad se podrá decir- Dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Así como Inoue-san- Pregunto con un tic nervioso

-No tan exagerados pero tiene bastantes creo que mas que Tsunade-sama-

-¿Quien es Tsunade?-

-Es una mujer de 60 años pero utiliza una técnica para verse joven algo bastante estratégico-

Terminaron de platicar y a Rukia le decepciono saber que su invitada tenia mas pechos que ella misma y con la edad de diez años, la familia Ishida llego con caras de alegría algo extraño de ver en Uryuu y en su hijo.

-Buenas tardes Inoue-san Uryuu-san y como estas Akira-san- Saludo con una sonrisa Rukia

-Buenas tardes Rukia-san donde esta Natsumi-chan la quiero ver es muy tierna- Exclamo con felicidad Inoue mientras brincaba emocionada

-A pesar de la edad te comportas igual que siempre- Dijo Ichigo tomando tranquilamente su agua

-Ishida- Dijo Haru mientras lo retaba con la mirada a Akira

-Kurosaki- Dijo este en una competencia de miradas

Akira Ishida hijo único de Inoue y Uryuu, un chico prodigio, heredero de los Quincy's, pero tiene un carácter similar al de Inoue, de gran cabellera naranjada como su madre y ojos azules como su padre.

-Alguien me hablaba- Menciono Natsumi ganándose las miradas de los dos chicos, llevaba un vestido de color amarillo, sujetado en su busto y ligero en la falda, un short negro, unos zapatos de color negros, su cabellera recogida en una coleta dejando dos mechones en los costados y su copete.

-Natsumi-chan te ves hermosa vestida así- Menciono con emoción Inoue, mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

-E-Ella quien es- Pregunto Akira con un sonrojo

-Se llama Natsumi Uzumaki y es mía- Respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa pero se gano un gran golpe por parte de Natsumi

-No soy tuya y jamas lo seré- Dijo de manera seria asustado a la mayoría

.

.

.

**-DiazGuiselle**

~u.u~ Que les pareció lectores el tercer capitulo *-* Sabrán mas de Akira y Haru y de su hermosa rivalidad. Ese Ichigo es un desmadre me encanta

Natsumi con sus enfados nivel dios

Pobre Rukia no tiene pechonalidad pero es de mis personajes favoritos de la serie al igual que Orihime

Iba a poner Ichigo x Orihime pero :l hay que complacer a los lectores

El próximo capitulo al fin aparecerá Naruto. Maldito Kenzo ¬-¬


	4. Episodio cuatro

**Armonía**** en familia**

**Capitulo 4**

**Lo mas vergonzoso en un día en la playa con las dos familias rivales**

Hola nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic la verdad me divierte haciendo este, pero lo mejor ya se viene :'3, ademas de que Naruto aparecerá en este capitulo peleando con su nuevo rival, y de los intereses amorosos de esos dos chicos rivales me refiero a Haru y Akira. ¿Sera que Natsumi deje su amor por Shiro por uno nuevo?. Eso no lo se pero el amor lleva su tiempo.

**-DiazGuiselle**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . -**

La familia Kurosaki y Ishida con la invitada del otro mundo, fueron a la playa para disfrutar momentos de rivalidad, Natsumi se sentía un poco incomoda por estar rodeada de personas que apenas conocía ademas se sentía triste al ver la unión de esas familias.

-Natsumi-chan ven disfruta de este pastel esta muy delicioso- Grito con mucha energía Inoue

-No es cierto ese pastel no esta rico- Grito Haru quien estaba vomitando el pastel preparado por Inoue

-No seas exagerado se un hombre y come- Menciono Ichigo para acercarse a su hijo- Después tu madre nos golpeara si decimos cosas malas del pastel de Inoue- Murmuro con temor mientras veía a su esposa tronándose sus pequeños dedos

Natsumi quería disfrutar de las cosas nuevas de ese mundo diferente al suyo, vestía un pequeño traje de baño de color amarillo su color favorito, se fue al mar para mojarse un poco sus pies, pero su nuevo amigo de nombre Haru la empujo que provoco que esta se cayera y se le metiera arena en su traje del baño, pero una ola la arrastro en lo mas profundo del mar. Los adultos se enojaron al extremo a ver esa broma pesada, Rukia le pego a su hijo y a su esposo y este por supuesto se quejo. Inoue fue para ver si podía ir a nadar pero el agua estaba muy helada. Uryuu se adentro del agua en cinco minutos salio con los brazos ocupados por el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Inoue trae una toalla, el traje se le cayo y esta desnuda- Dijo Uryuu para que su esposa obedeciera

Natsumi no despertaba tenia mucha agua en su cuerpo, estaba apunto de morir, ademas ella no sabia nadar y para el colmo su amigo la tumbo.

-No despierta Natsumi-chan- Dijo con preocupación Inoue

-Eres un idiota Haru- Soltó un suspiro Akira

Haru se aburrió de las acusaciones de su amigo rival, agarro el cuerpo de Natsumi pero con una ropa nueva, se acerco a su cara, y le dio respiración de boca a boca. Rukia y Inoue chillaron de la emoción, Uryuu volteo a ver otra cosa, Akira sintió celos y Ichigo sonreía. A los pocos segundos Natsumi despertó y sintió algo en sus labios y vio a Haru besándola.

**.-Natsumi pov-.**

**''Oh por dios mi primer beso y con Haru esperen con...**

Se separaron por falta de aire, Haru estaba sonrojado su idea era darle respiración boca a boca pero una cosa llego a la otra y termino besándola dulcemente pero jamas creyó que Natsumi le correspondiera.

-N-Natsumi- Pronuncio con un tartamudeo pero ella estaba en un sonrojo pero no se movía, se estaba preparando para un golpe por parte de ella, solo vio que ella subía su mano a su mejilla

-Necesito pensar- Solamente dijo eso para salir corriendo, estaba nerviosa, aun no podía entender esos sentimientos, estaba totalmente segura que estaba enamorada de Shiro pero al parecer no. Con su gran agilidad corrió hacia un bosque y paro por el cansancio.

-Natsumi un placer en verte nuevamente- Menciono Kenzo con una sonrisa malvada

-Tu- Grito Natsumi

-Hay alguien que quiero presentarte- Hizo una reverencia para que en lo mas profundo del bosque saliera Naruto- El es Naruto tu querido padre ahora mi sirviente personal- Dijo con malicia- Próximamente tu

Naruto ataco a su hija de una manera rápida, Natsumi apenas pudo protegerse de ataque de su padre.

-''Niña es mejor que te retires aun no eres rival para Naruto''- Nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza apareció

-''Tu quien eres''- Ahora conversaba con la voz de su cabeza

-''Digamos que un amigo importante de tu padre''-

-''No creo entender''-

-''Soy el zorro de las nueves colas conocido como Kyubi''-

-''Oh un placer conocerte Kyubi-kun''- Saludo con mucha educación Natsumi y al fin lo vio, un zorro en una jaula

-''Tienes un gran parecido a tu padre y a tu madre sin duda''-

-''Muchas gracias''-

-''No tienes mucho tiempo, tu padre esta haciendo controlado ese Kenzo no es una persona normal y pienso que tampoco un ninja''-

-''A que te refieres''-

-''Tiene poderes muy diferentes''-

-''Pero como lo puedo vencer no soy fuerte''-

-''Un Naruto''-

-''Te estas burlando de mi''-

-''Algo''-

Nuevamente el la pelea, apenas Natsumi podía esquivar los poderosos golpes de su padre, Kenzo solamente observaba la pelea, cuando estaba apunto de darle un golpe en el cuello a su padre este lo esquivo y de repente Naruto utilizo un rasengan para golpearla, por instinto cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe pero nunca llego.

-Creo que hemos llegado tarde- Recalco Ichigo mirando detenidamente a Naruto- ¿Quien es el rubio?- Cuestiono

-E-Es mi padre- Respondió en sollozos

-¿Tu padre?- Dijo sorprendido- Y porque casi te mataba con ese poder tan raro

-Por ordenes mías- Ahora hablo Kenzo- Naruto ya no recuerda nada, es un zombie mejor dicho me costo tanto que se volviera mi sirviente

-Entonces pateare el trasero de Naruto con el permiso de Natsumi- Dijo Ichigo preparado a la acción

-Tu crees ganarle al dios del mundo Shinobi- Carcajeo Kenzo- Quiero ver que lo intentes, Naruto mátalos- Dio la orden para que Naruto se pusiera en posición de batalla, se lanzo hacia Ichigo lo agarro por el cuello, por suerte Natsumi le dio un golpe en el costado de su espalda y lo soltó.

Naruto creo clones de sombras impresionando a Ichigo, el original se quedo lo mas distanciado, para sentarse y hacer el modo sennin, mientras que los demás atacaban sin cesar a los dos oponentes, Ichigo con su espada intentaba cortar a Naruto pero este lo evitaba. Hasta que el original se levanto con el modo hizo un Rasenshuriken y se los lanzo...

.

.

.

*~* Soy mala los dejo en suspenso.

Dos capítulos en el mismo día

Ahora que pasara con Ichigo. Naruto al fin podrá despertar?

¿Natsumi sentirá amor por Haru?

¿Que pasara con Shiro?


	5. Episodio cinco

**Armonía**** en familia**

**Capitulo 5**

**Complicaciones de la familia Uzumaki**

:'3 **-DiazGuiselle**

Hola lectores míos o de sus mamas, aquí un nuevo capitulo de Armonía en familia

¿Ustedes que creen que pasara entre Haru y Natsumi?

¿Donde demonios esta Hinata?

Este capitulo aparecerá Hinata para rescatar a su hija y el reencuentro con su esposo :'3 Junto con Sasuke y Sakura ayudaran disfrútenlo..!

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

El rasenshuriken fue disparado con una velocidad extraordinaria, pero a un punto demasiado obvio. Ichigo peleaba con los clones de sombras pero no protegía a Natsumi quien estaba en una distancia menor. Pero el rasenshurinken era dirigido a la chica. Una explosión fue lo que provoco el poder de Naruto.

-Natsumi- Grito nervioso al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, tirada en el piso

-Ese poder que acaba de lanzar Naruto es muy poderoso, no hace ninguna herida externa pero si interna muy dolorosa, es poco probable que ella viva, tiene que ser una ninja de élite o de un rango un poco inferior a Naruto para que sobreviva- Menciono con claridad Kenzo viendo la batalla

-No entiendo- Grito Ichigo- Se un hombre y se tu quien pelee, el es el padre de esta chica que acaba de lastimar

-No entiendes mucho el asunto, Naruto es un hombre demasiado poderoso, muchos han tratado de obtenerlo, pero solamente tuve suerte, ese día hace diez años lance a su esposa con mucha fuerza provocando le un coma de cuatro meses, ese día esa mujer anunciaría que estaba embarazada, al ver que su esposa estaba de esa manera, Naruto estaba en shock así que tuve que hacer mi movimiento- Rió con maldad Kenzo

-Eres un maldito bastardo- Exclamo con furia y tristeza

La familia Kurosaki y Ishida fueron al campo de batalla, Uryuu fue a defender a su amigo e rival, mientras que Inoue y Rukia buscaban con la mirada a Natsumi. Pero Haru y Akira la encontraron primero y fueron a despertarla, una vez ahí vieron que por mas que le gritaban para que se despertara no funcionaba.

-Diablos porque no despierta- Dijo Haru preocupado- Vamos con Inoue-san para que la cure esto me preocupa- Sin mas que decir fueron con la mencionada

-Mama tenemos un grave problema Uzumaki-san no despierta- Dijo un poco alterado Akira

-No se preocupen yo la curo- Ordeno Inoue para que le dieran a Natsumi y curarla, cuando comenzó pudo sentir algo raro- ¿Natsumi-chan se esta curando sola?- Dijo sorprendida

-Esa chica no estará bien después del poder que lanzo mi marioneta, no hace daño externo pero si interno- Menciono victorioso Kenzo

-Maldito- Dijo entre dientes Ichigo para volver a pelear

-''Oye chica despierta no seas floja''- Hablo en la mente el zorro de las nueve colas a la pobre Natsumi

-''¿Kyubi-kun?- Pregunto algo aturdida

-''Ni modo que otra persona- La regaño- Escúchame bien la única manera que Naruto reaccione es que el amor de su vida este en peligro o de una manera- Dijo Kurama

-''No entiendo el porque estas en mi mente''- Pregunto con curiosidad Natsumi

-''Es porque estamos conectados al igual que tu hermano de una manera, tu padre es el portador pero cuando ustedes se estaban creando digamos que una parte de mi poder se paso en ustedes''- Explico

-Natsumi- Otra voz pero fuera de la mente hizo que se despertara

-Q-Que sucede- Pregunto aturdida

Haru abrazo fuertemente a Natsumi al verla despertar, estaba a punto de llorar.

**.- Haru Pov -.**

**Apenas conozco a Natsumi hace poco pero me gusta, espero que ella comprenda mis sentimientos hacia ella**

-Tranquilo Haru estaré bien- Sonrió de manera bella Natsumi provocando un sonrojo adorable en Haru

.

.

.

En Konohagakure no sato, varios grupos de los mejores ninjas se preparaban para una nueva misión en la cual era rescatar a la princesa Hyuga mejor conocida como la dattebane de Konoha.

-Estas seguro en donde se encuentra Natsumi- Pregunto Shiro a su mejor amigo

-Por supuesto, porque crees que eh estado fuera de la aldea- Respondió Hiroto afilando unos cuantos Kunais

-Chicos estamos listos para partir apúrense, tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer a nuestro destino- Comento Shikamaru fumando su cigarrillo

-Shikamaru deja de fumar no es sano- Menciono Ino con un suspiro acompañado

-Ya vayámonos- Dijo cortante Hinata para agarrar una bolsa con cosas necesarias para el viaje

.

.

.

-Carajo no puedo derrotarlo- Grito frustrado Ichigo mientras acababa con varios clones de sombra

-Esta pelea esta muy aburrida- Sonrió Kenzo- Cielo celestial, melodías del corazón, por este momento bestial, te ordeno que los hagas carbón- Pronuncio un hechizo Kenzo para que Naruto obedeciera, el clima cambio radicalmente rayos y una pesada lluvia, el manto del zorro apareció en Naruto

-''Evacua a todo el mundo rápido, esto sera feo''- Exclamo asustado Kurama

-''Kyubi-kun que sucede''- Le pregunto

-''Kenzo a recitado un viejo hechizo, quiere que salga a combatir pero el me controlara así que por seguridad evacua a tus amigos''- Fue lo ultimo que dijo para desaparecer

Naruto sacaba mas colas del zorro, acabando con el territorio. Los shinigamis, y Quincys estaban asustados por el gran poder de Naruto. Una energía oscura envolvió al chico rubio haciendo una explosión máxima.

En los ojos de todos el poderoso zorro.

-Que es esa cosa- Pronuncio impresionado Ichigo

-Esta es la bestia legendaria, Kyubi- Rió sonoro Kenzo- Me apodare de cualquier dimensión con el poder del zorro y de las otras bestias

-¿Bestias?- Preguntaron todos

-No solamente Naruto se puede transformar en esta bestia si no en ocho diferentes-

-CHIDORI- Una voz masculina se escucho, nube de polvo aparecieron, en un territorio lleno de rocas aparecieron los grandes ninjas.

-Quien es ese- Ahora pregunto Ichigo

-¿Kurama?- Pregunto Sasuke viendo al zorro destruyendo paisajes hermosos- Tu- Grito y apunto a Kenzo con su dedo indice

-Natsumi- Murmuro Ino al ver a la chica tirada y siendo ''curada'' por una mujer de cabellera naranjada- Hinata ahí esta Natsumi ve por ella- Apunto Ino y Hinata asintió

Hinata vio que su hija estaba siendo curada por una mujer extraña ademas de un muchacho que la sostenía con ternura, ademas tenia un nudo en la garganta al ver al zorro destruyendo sin cesar el lugar. Solamente sonrió para dirigirse a su hija

-Natsumi- Dijo Hinata al llegar con Inoue

-¿Quien es usted?- Interrogo Inoue para prepararse a una pelea si era necesario

-Soy la madre de Natsumi- Pronuncio para cargar a su hija y darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia, una alegría invado en el cuerpo de Hinata al tener nuevamente a su hija en sus manos

-¿Mama?- Susurro la palabra Natsumi al ver a su madre con la poca luz que tenia ahora, Hinata la abrazo con delicadeza al ver que su hija reacciono, ahora necesitaba recuperar a su esposo

-Inoue-san quien es la señora que se llevo a Natsumi- Cuestiono Haru al ver a Hinata abrazaba a su hija con mucha delicadeza, pero antes de que Inoue respondiera una explosión se escucho ya no estaba el zorro si no Naruto combatiendo con Sasuke en un duelo a muerte. Ichigo se quedo impresionado al ver que había otra persona que igualaba al rubio pero no solamente eso si no que hasta sabia cuales movimientos hacia el rubio.

-Hiroto ayuda a tu madre con Natsumi, mientras Ino, Sakura y yo iremos ayudar a Sasuke- Sin mas que decir Shikamaru ordeno, todos se fueron a su respectivo lugar, pero Shiro no sabia que hacer era la primera vez que estaba en una complicación irregular

Kenzo aburrido de la situación no sabia con exactitud que hacer ahora, pero observo algo interesante, la querida esposa de su marioneta estaba en ayuda a su hija, se veía una conexión entre Natsumi y Hinata claramente. No pudo contenerse. Ahora se encontraba atrás de Hinata provocando que ella reaccionara después, la empujo nuevamente que provoco que se le cayera a Natsumi de los brazos. Hinata en el piso se intento levantar pero Kenzo fue mas rápido y la sostuvo con cadenas para que no se fuera.

-Tu no te vas- Le susurro en el oído provocando a un terrible escalofrió en Hinata

-Ishida ven para acá tienes que ayudarme carajo- Menciono a gritos Ichigo

-Kurosaki no tienes que gritar- Se ajusto sus lentes

Naruto en la pelea con Sasuke hubo un tiempo en el cual, Naruto vio como su ''amo'' agarraba con brusquedad a su esposa, en eso reacciono de su terrible pesadilla. Paro los golpes. Viendo en donde Kenzo se estaba sobrepasando con su mujer

-Bastardo- Grito con furia Naruto haciendo que los demás pusiera sus miradas en el- Aléjate de mi mujer- Sasuke se sorprendió al fin había reaccionado su mejor amigo

Ahora Naruto estaba atrás de Kenzo, con su puño lo aventó lo mas lejos posible.

-Hinata amor te encuentras bien- El semblante de Naruto era de un esposo preocupado por su esposa, el brillo de sus ojos al verla nuevamente era indescriptible, la abrazo y lloro al verla, todos veían la escena con dulzura

-Al parecer todo ha terminado- Menciono Sasuke soltando un suspiro y yéndose con su esposa y hijo

-Natsumi- Pronuncio Shiro al verla, Natsumi solamente se le quedo viendo como si se tratase de un extraño, ahora ella no comprendía ese sentimiento, ella juraba estar enamorada de el pero al parecer no o estaba confundiendo el sentimiento

-Shiro-kun- Hablo Natsumi pero volteo y atrás estaba el chico raro viéndola de una manera extraña

-Natsumi- Grito otro muchacho su amado gemelo, Natsumi también corrió para abrazarlo, Haru quien no sabia quien era el sintió celos extraordinarios- Hermana te encuentras bien- Rukia e Inoue escucharon todo a la perfección y saltaron de la alegría, Haru y Akira se tranquilizaron al escuchar hermana por parte del rubio

-Nada a terminado aun- Dijo Kenzo levantándose

-Porque no te rindes Kenzo eres odioso por eso no tienes esposa- Dijo de manera burlona Naruto

-No ha terminado- Solamente dijo esas tres palabras- Volveré pronto para llevar a cabo mi venganza- Desapareció sin mas que decir

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció mis lectores?

La verdad tuve que borrar un montón de veces el borrador del capitulo, no me siento tan inspirada por el momento. Ademas Naruto ya ha despertado del trance y ahora estará con su familia pero tendrán que estar al pendientes por la venganza de Kenzo.

¿Ahora que pasara con Bleach? Tranquilos ellos aparecerán demasiado

El próximo capitulo sera el capitulo ''final'' a lo que me refiero es que Haru y Natsumi ya no se volverán a ver hasta años después. Ademas el siguiente capitulo sera muy divertido porque Ichigo conocerá mas a Naruto esos dos siempre me han gustado *~*.

Una ultima pregunta del capitulo

¿Ustedes quieren mas romance entre Haru y Natsumi? o ¿Shiro y Natsumi? Ustedes deciden

-**DiazGuiselle**


	6. Episodio seis

**Armonía en familia**

**Capitulo 6**

**Hasta luego al estilo Kurosaki y Uzumaki**

Bueno con este capitulo sera un poco triste :C pero divertido al mismo tiempo.

**-DiazGuiselle**

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

En la cálida casa de los Kurosakis, Ichigo retaba con la mirada a Naruto, todos sentían la tensión de esas miradas, las mujeres adultas se fueron a la cocina para preparar una deliciosa comida para todos ademas de un importante evento que vendría a la ciudad el día de hoy. Los menores, se quedaron sentados en el cómodo sillón, Shiro veía de reojo a la adorable Natsumi al igual que Haru y Hiroto roncaba sin cesar algo que claramente le enseño su profesor y amigo de la familia.

Uryuu, Sasuke y Shikamaru empezaron a jugar cartas para perder tiempo.

Cansados los dos mas poderosos del lugar, decidieron hacer una pequeña competencia.

-¿Estarás bromeando verdad?- Pregunto confundido Sasuke al ver el brillo de los ojos de su mejor amigo- Sabes cual es mi respuesta y es no- Respondió de manera indiferente a la propuesta de su amigo pero el azabache sabia a la perfección que no iba a ser tan fácil quitarle la idea a su amigo

-Vamos teme amigo, el cabellos de zanahoria esta convenciendo a su amigo de competir, ademas sabes que yo soy el que como mejor de esta casa- Dijo con orgullo a sus palabras Naruto, su amigo suspiro y asintió ademas no podían perder la competencia era de comer pero con un pequeño problema, las peores cocineras que claramente sabemos ellas prepararían la comida

La competencia duro exactamente dos horas, el rubio y el azabache estaban cansados de comer todo lo que las mujeres habían preparado, el semblante de Ichigo era de que quiera vomitar todo al igual que su amigo Ishida. Se miraron los dos respectivos Shinigami y Quincy para asentir y correr al baño a vomitar. Naruto y Sasuke habían ganado el encuentro

-G-Ganamos- Menciono mareado Naruto- Rukia-san donde se encuentra el baño- Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa, Rukia le indico en donde y este corrió como todo un buen hombre a vomitar la comida-¿Esperen cuando comí ramen Dattebayo?- Pregunto sorprendido al ver la comida que había comido

-Me trae nostalgia ver a Naruto vomitando- Comento en un suspiro Ino para cruzarse de brazos

-Es extraño esa nostalgia pero gracias que todo ha terminado, al fin podremos tener a Naruto sano y a salvo- Sonrió Sakura al ver que su amigo y compañero de equipo regresaba todo pálido por vomitar tanto

-Uzumaki quiero esos poderes tuyos son impresionantes- Aclaro Ichigo- Me gustaria que entrenáramos juntos para poder vencer a ese imbécil Kenzo- Propuso Ichigo, Naruto asintió y se dieron la mano

-Con el poco tiempo que tu padre y el mio se conocen, sean vuelto nuevos amigos- Menciono en sollozos Haru, Natsumi volteo a verlo, ambos se veía detenidamente, Shiro al ver que ellos se sonrojaban se puso celoso pero decidió no hacer caso, Natsumi solamente asintió y le sonrió

-Pero sera muy después pelos de zanahoria- Suspiro pesadamente Naruto- Mi familia y amigos necesitamos volver a nuestra dimensión, ademas tengo que poner orden allá y recuperar el tiempo perdido- Miro a su esposa con nostalgia

-Entonces es un hasta luego- Pronuncio Ichigo- Te veré después Naruto y no olvidemos entrenaremos juntos para vencer a ese tipo

-Por supuesto tienes mi palabra- Sin mas que decir, los otros ninjas abrieron la puerta que los llevaría a su mundo, Inoue no soltaba a Natsumi y esta se estaba asfixiando en el pecho de Inoue, Ino la aparto y partieron

-Natsumi- Murmuro Haru acompañado de un suspiro

.

.

.

**Cuatro años después **

En una habitación de la casa Uzumaki, una muchacha de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos perla despertaba, bostezo como cada mañana, abrió la ventana para que el aire fresco entrara, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar la brisa fresca

-Natsumi-chan baja que tienes que almorzar- La voz de su mama hizo que dejara de disfrutar la brisa del viento, cerro la ventana, se puso su ropa adecuada y bajo rápidamente las escaleras

-Buenos días querida familia- Grito enérgicamente la muchacha, en el comedor principal se encontraba su mama sirviendo la comida, su hermano sentado y pensando claramente en asuntos de hombres, su padre comiendo una cantidad impresionante de comida y su nueva hermana que había nacido tres años atrás jugando con una pelota

-Hija que bueno que haz despertado, te tengo una excelente noticia- Menciono Naruto comiendo otro bocado- Necesito que tu equipo vaya a la torre haya les diré todo- Natsumi asintió alegremente y se sentó

En otra casa pero en la misma dimensión. La familia comía silenciosamente.

-Papa puedo preguntarte algo- Comento nervioso Shiro al ver que su padre terminaba de comer para poner su atencion en el- Lo que sucede es que...- No pudo decir nada mas, los nervios le habían ganado

-Es sobre Natsumi-chan verdad- Menciono la hermana de el que es un año menor- Shiro debes declararte se que sientes un gran amor por ella

-¿Te gusta la hija del dobe?- Pregunto confundido nuevamente el azabache solamente vio que su hijo se sonrojaba con el nombre de la hija de su mejor amigo

-Si- Dijo sin nada de rodeos, Hitomi chillaba de la emoción al igual que Sakura

En la torre Hokage, tanto los hermanos Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban viendo al Hokage mas feliz que nunca para recomendarles una importante misión. Natsumi ya no era la misma niña alegre de antes había madurado física y mentalmente.

-Buenos días mis pequeños ninjas- Saludo con emoción Naruto para entrelazar sus dedos- Les tengo una importante misión al equipo 7 y 8

-Entonces tendré que avisarles a mis compañeros acerca de la misión Hokage-sama- Aviso Natsumi para retirarse

.

.

.

Bueno no me siento inspirada últimamente D:

Una pregunta para ustedes

¿Porque Naruto estará tan emocionado?


	7. Episodio siete

**Armonía en familia**

**Capitulo 7**

**Natsumi Uzumaki y Haru Kurosaki**

Esto sera un capitulo lleno de recuerdos un relleno mejor dicho, pero sera muy interesante. Ademas Naruto ira al viaje de la misión de su hija y hijo con los respectivos maestros de ellos.

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

Corriendo por hermosos prados de cada aldea, la brisa cálida provocaba que el hermoso cabello de Natsumi fluyera al ritmo del viento. Naruto para proteger a su princesa fue con ella a la importante misión ademas quería ver a su viejo amigo que una vez conoció en otra dimensión pero los pequeños ninjas no sabían nada acerca de la misión.

Cuatro años atrás después de retirarse del mundo en donde Ichigo vivía, Naruto le otorgaron nuevamente el puesto del Hokage, su mano derecha Shikamaru Nara. El rubio gobernante para acercarse a sus hijos los entreno diariamente con métodos nada dolorosos para niños de diez años aproximadamente. Cuando sus pequeños cumplieron cerca de doce años se les asigno su maestro y equipo por desgracia los gemelos no estaban en el mismo equipo asignado.

El equipo siete fue asignado para Sasuke Uchiha el líder de la organización ambu, los integrante eran su hijo mayor Shiro Uchiha, el mejor amigo de su hijo Hiroto Uzumaki y Takami Uzumaki hija de Karin y Suigetsu.

El equipo ocho fue asignado para Ino Yamanaka jefa de la división de inteligencia, Natsumi Uzumaki su mejor alumna, el acosador numero de ella Nagami Inuzuka y hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, Shizuku Nara.

-Bueno chicos a partir de hoy somos el equipo ocho- Fueron las palabras de Ino hace dos años aproximadamente- Para conocernos mejor seré la primera en presentarme, me llamo Ino Yamanaka su maestra- Les dio una sonrisa sincera a sus nuevos alumnos- Empiezas tu primero Natsumi-chan, ademas tienen que decir sus sueños, sus metas y lo que adoran y desagradan

-Me llamo Natsumi Uzumaki, lo que me gusta es pasar mi tiempo cocinando y entrenando, quiero ser fuerte como papa y amable como mi mama, lo que me desagrada es ver a mis compañeros morir y no hacer nada al respecto, mi sueño y meta es proteger al mundo a cualquier costa- Dijo con orgullo sus palabras Natsumi

-Recuerdo que tu padre decía las mismas palabras, en ese entonces era un enclenque me da gusto que tu padre se haya enamorado de tu madre, por que si no ahora tendrías el pelo rosado y tal vez ojos verdes- Pronuncio con burla la maestra- Ahora sigues tu- Apunto al castaño

-Mi nombre es Nagami Inuzuka, lo que me gusta de este mundo es una persona muy linda y bella- Se sonrojo al ver a Natsumi suspirando- Mi sueño es ser alguien especial para ella y mi meta es casarme con ella, también quiero ser fuerte para protegerla y lo que me desagrada es verla triste- Ino rápidamente comprendió el mensaje de Nagami y sonrió

-Shizuku Nara un placer- Dijo cortante, Ino le dio un tic nervioso al reconocer esas palabras, tenia un parecido extraordinario a su compañero

En la otra dimensión dos chicos entrenaban lo mejor de ellos mismos, uno lanzando flechas azules con una gran determinación en acabar con un monstruo y el otro muchacho apuñando su espada en la espalda de ese mismo monstruo

-Al parecer ese fue el ultimo- Soltó un suspiro de cansancio el Shinigami

-Este entrenamiento es demasiado pesado apenas puedo seguir el ritmo de mi padre- Siguió hablando el Quincy- Ya han pasado dos años desde que viste a Uzumaki-san

-¿Natsumi?- Consulto sorprendido, el ya no hablaba de ella hace un año completo, pero aun la seguía extrañando a pesar el corto tiempo que había pasado con ella- Esa chica es muy problemática- Pronuncio con nostalgia al recordarla y sus golpes

-¿Te gusta verdad?- Pregunto el Quincy, Haru solamente se sonrojo leve y asintió con vergüenza

-Se podrá decir que un poco, es problemática, y agresiva no se como me puede gustar esa clase de chicas- Pronuncio con un puchero y sonrojo para sonreír- Quiero ser fuerte para protegerla.

En la época actual. Tanto el equipo siete y ocho corrían entre los arboles pero hubo un gran problema. El lugar exploto. Todos se encontraban en el piso adoloridos, Kenzo hizo su gran aparición entre ellos sonriente.

-Me da un gusto verlos nuevamente- Hizo una reverencia, Naruto se levanto junto con Sasuke e Ino para proteger a los chicos.- Al parecer ustedes no me extrañan

-¿Tu que haces aquí pensé que huirías por ser un cobarde?- Exclamo con burla Naruto- Sasuke cubre, Ino ocúpate de proteger a los chicos- Ordeno y ellos obedecieron sin reclamar

Natsumi junto con los demás chicos se levantaban poco a poco con los cuidados de Ino se recuperaron pero tanto las dos chicas de los respectivos equipos sabían la técnica de curación.

-Chicos vayamos a otro lugar esto se pondrá peligroso- Menciono Ino todos excepto Natsumi obedeció, se fue corriendo a ayudar a su padre, Hiroto intento alcanzar a su hermana pero ella era mas rápida- Hiroto tu regresa, ella estará bien eso espero- Parpadeo para contener lagrimas por un suceso que había pasado hace un año

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

_En una importante misión para la aldea oculta entre las rocas, Natsumi curaba a su acosador numero uno después de salir lastimado en una pelea. Ellos dos comenzaron a platicar cómodamente, para Nagami su compañera era lo mejor de su vida, siempre le encantaba esas sonrisas que le dedicaba a el pero había un problema cuando su rival en el amor Shiro Uchiha hacia su aparición, pero se percataba que su Natsumi ya no sentía nada por el Uchiha eso fue muy extraño._

_-Natsu-chan puedo hacerte una pregunta- Consulto Nagami con la cabeza agachada_

_-Por supuesto- Dijo Natsumi con esa sonrisa que provocaba un sonrojo en el muchacho_

_-Desde hace tiempo ve eh percatado de que ya no te gusta Shiro ¿Porque? antes lo amabas demasiado ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?- Pregunto curioso la reacción de Natsumi fue que volteo su cabeza para no sacar lagrimas_

_-Lo que sucede es que me di cuenta de que Shiro jamas se interesara en alguien como yo, eso ya me lo ha dicho, hasta me humillo, ademas hace tiempo conocí a un muchacho diferente, un maligno muchacho- Sonrió al recordar a Haru- Mis sentimientos ya no son los mismos, Shiro tiene novia y es Takami su compañera_

_-¿Takami? Tienes pruebas- Pregunto aun mas curioso_

_-Te acuerdas el día de mi cumpleaños cuando me solté a llorar- El chico solamente asintió- Ese mismo día los vi besándose y el mismo le dijo a ella que la amaba y que el amor que sentía por mi ya no existía- Nagami al verla llorar nuevamente la abrazo fuertemente- Ya no me interesa Shiro pero duele los recuerdos- Comento con una sonrisa falsa  
_

_-Natsumi-chan Nagami-kun regresen a la habitación- Ordeno con un grito Ino al verlos ahí platicando ellos dos solos_

_Los dos muchachos regresaron al hotel donde se quedaron, Natsumi decidió dar una vuelta al pueblo para relajarse pero con el acontecimiento de su maestra, dando vueltas se cayo en una piedra, al intentarse levantar un sujeto la retuvo, ella estaba aterrada no sabia con exactitud quien era ese tipo. Una aguja la penetro en su brazo izquierdo, sintió un dolor horrible. Cayo rendida y desmayada al suelo, ese sujeto con una sonrisa maligna._

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Se viene lo bueno en el próximo capitulo aparecerá nuevamente nuestro Shinigami favorito osea Ichigo.

**-DiazGuiselle**


	8. Episodio ocho

**Armonía**** en familia**

**Capitulo 8**

**¿Natsumi Tsundere? ¿Quien eres tu?**

Este capitulo sera verdaderamente confuso espero que le puedan entender. El capitulo pasado les puse que Ichigo aparecerá y si con su hijo y el mejor amigo de el con el combate y este capitulo se morirá el maldito de Kenzo pero aparecerá dos villanos que tantos amamos.

* * *

-Eres un desgraciado maldito Kenzo- Menciono Naruto enojado con solo verlo, tres personas estaban viendo el gran espectáculo claramente nada que ver con el mundo Shinobi

-Estoy de acuerdo con las palabras de Naruto- La fuerte voz de Ichigo se presento al combate, vestido de Shinigami se puso a lado de Naruto- Que tal Naruto- Pregunto emocionado

-Pelos de zanahoria un gusto- Le saludo emocionado

-Tendrán tiempo después ahora pelear- Comento Kenzo para sacar una espada y varios medicamentos demasiados extraños

-Haru ¿Ese es el padre de Uzumaki-san verdad?- Pregunto el heredero Quincy

-Si pero donde esta Natsumi me dará un verdadero gusto verla nuevamente- Menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada de Akira se puso en una chica de larga cabellera rubia corriendo para proteger a Naruto de un ataque máximo

-¿E-Esa no es Uzumaki-san?- Cuestiono sorprendido al verla corriendo, Natsumi tenia ahora su cabellera larga mas aya de sus caderas, sus facciones eran mas maduras pero no había crecido de estatura

-Esta mucho mas linda que antes pero sigue siendo una enana- Rió de manera burlona al verla

Cuando Kenzo intento atacar a Naruto con una espada, Natsumi se coloco en medio de ellos, sus manos rompieron esa espada gigante. Natsumi había entrenado duro con Tsunade durante un año entero, pero se había vuelto un poco dormilona por Shikamaru.

-Natsumi ha crecido bastante una joven ninja es lo que veo ahora- Comento con una sonrisa burlesca Kenzo- Pero sera una lastima volverla mi marioneta

-Toca a mi preciada hija y te mato- Menciono Naruto para posesionarse atrás de Kenzo y creo un Ransegan y se lo otorgo en su estomago provocador un fuerte dolor a Kenzo

-L-Les diré algo par de idiotas- Murmuro lentamente- Y-Yo no soy su enemigo- Todos se quedaron confundidos a sus palabras- D-Digamos que soy un mensajero de los verdaderos- Cerro sus ojos lentamente para morir definitivamente

-El maldito ha fallecido- Afirmo Sasuke

-¿Hija te encuentras bien?- Pregunto preocupado Naruto, se acerco a su hija, ella asintió con una delicada sonrisa, y la abrazo fuertemente

-Tanto tiempo eh? Natsumi- Haru menciono con una sonrisa encantadora, Natsumi lo miro medio confundida

-D-Disculpa pero ¿Quien eres?- Pregunto con risa nerviosa, Haru se sorprendió al verla confundida

-Ichigo necesito hablar contigo- Menciono Naruto para arrastrar a su amigo lejos de ahí

-¿N-No te acuerdas de mi?- Pregunto decepcionado, ella asintió segura a sus palabras

De repente Ino junto con los muchachos llegaron curados y con una sonrisa.

-Natsumi-chan ¿Que ha sucedido?- Cuestiono Ino viendo el desastre provocado por sus amigos

-Al fin han derrotado al maldito de Kenzo-

-Ja pero lo mas seguro que tu no serviste para nada en la pelea- Menciono la chica pelirroja de nombre Takami

-Si fuera tu me quedaría callada- Le amenazo fuerte y claro a su compañera de diferente grupo

-Me estas amenazando Uzumaki- Takami le agarro el cuello de su compañera, al contrario de ella, Takami era muy alta, pudo levantar fácilmente a Natsumi, ambas con catorce años pero con diferentes alturas, Takami con 1,63 y Natsumi 1,45- Eres una enana

-Chicas dejen de pelear- Grito Shiro separando a sus compañeras, miro severamente a su novia quien hizo un puchero y a su ''amiga'' quien estaba muy enojada- Ya no tienes diez años

Takami golpeo fuertemente a Natsumi, una hilera de sangre se veía en la boca de la rubia, se limpio con la yema de su dedo indice, Haru fue con Natsumi a ayudarla.

-¿Natsumi te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Haru con una preocupación, Sasuke solamente contemplaba la escena de celos de Takami

-Takami-chan no seas mala con Natsu-chan- La voz de Nagami se escucho

-Cállate chico perro-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Nagami- Shizuku llevo con sus manos en los bolsillos y suspirando

Natsumi intentaba controlar su respiración por primera vez, tenia un sentimiento de odio en su ser por primera vez. Apretó leve sus puños para no provocar un desastre en su compañera. Su padre llego junto con Ichigo, Naruto al ver que su hija escupía un poco de sangre se preocupo.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- Consulto seriamente Naruto, el semblante del rubio era de preocupación con enfado a ver a su hija en ese estado- Hiroto tu sabes porque tu hermana esta escupiendo sangre

-Problemas de chicas-

-Las chicas son muy problemáticas y mas cuando se ponen en sus moños- Menciono Ichigo para calmar la situación pero sintió algo extraño al ver a Natsumi, su boca mostraba un par de filosos colmillos de zorro y una energía maligna salia de ella- Haru protege a Natsumi, Akira vigila el perímetro junto contigo chico rubio- Apunto a Hiroto y este obedeció

-Sasuke controla a tu alumna- La voz seria nuevamente se mostraba por parte de Naruto

-Por supuesto- Suspiro Sasuke al ver a su alumna, estaba abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo lo cual le recordó su vieja compañera de equipo ''Taka''

Haru agarro de la muñeca a su vieja amiga y esta se sonrojo, no podía creer que pesar de todo el tiempo del mundo ella ya no se acordaba de el. Shiro miro como la pareja se iba, Nagami sintió celos.

-S-Suéltame Dattebane- Dijo Natsumi este solamente se rio de la actitud de su amiga

-Eres linda pero agresiva- Esas palabras aturdieron a Natsumi, ella parecía recordar

* * *

Para el próximo capitulo sabrán el porque Natsumi se ha olvidado de Haru ademas de la llegada de esos dos villanos que amamos de los dos animes de esta historia *.*


	9. Episodio nueve

**Armonía en familia**  
**¿Mi verdadera identidad? Parte uno**

Lectores este sera un especial largo acerca del plan de alguien nuevo en el mundo. Ademas de hacer confundir a nuestra dattebane favorita, en ese caso la mía seria Kushina.

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

**-Eres agresiva pero linda-**

Esa frase le cruzaba mucho en la mente a Natsumi. No sabia con mucha ciencia cierta pero ella conocía esa frase de alguna parte de su vida. Se sentía claramente bien al estar con ese muchacho de cabellera oscura y hermosos ojos castaños.

**-''Eres debil, no pudiste proteger a tu hermano hace un año de un ataque**** menor''-** Otra voz se escucho en la mente de Natsumi, hace un año aproximadamente aparte de la voz de su zorro favorito, una era reconocida por atacar en momentos menos importunos en la mente de la rubia.

-¿Natsumi te encuentras bien?- Interrogo con preocupación el Shinigami de nombre Haru al verla metida en sus pensamientos

-Si gracias por tu preocupación- Menciono con su cabeza agachada

-Eh estado platicando con cabeza de zanahoria- El mencionado bufo- Y sabemos a la perfección que nuevos villanos llegaran al mundo en busca de mi poder o el de Ichigo y para evitar eso o mas, quiero hija mía que te vayas con Ichigo a entrenar- Propuso con una sonrisa a su hija, ella lo miro confundida como no entender a las palabras de su padre

-Naruto me ha estado platicado acerca de unos asuntos del pasado y algunos de ellos se relacionan por tu falta de memoria, tienes mucho potencial eso es lo mas seguro, si ese nuevo villano se trata de un ninja, nosotros no tenemos los conocimientos de sus poderes, pero al tenerte a nuestro lado sabremos como evitar- Menciono Ichigo a la altura de Natsumi

-Pero Uzumaki es una perdedora nata, ella jamas sera un héroe- Claro menciono Takami retándola con la mirada nuevamente

-Takami ¿porque tanto odio en mi hermana?- Pregunto Hiroto curioso al notar que cuando halagaban a su hermana, su compañera siempre la atacaba

-Porque ella es hija del mayor héroe del mundo Shinobi, muchos la tratan como princesa- Con esas palabras fueron las detonantes para que Natsumi se colocara detrás de ella y la mandara volando con un puño

-¿Acaso me tienes envidia maldita zorra?- Pregunto con mucha seriedad, sus colmillos resaltaban mas, sus ojos perlas mostraban odio hacia su compañera

-Natsumi Uzumaki que te eh dicho de usar ese vocabulario- Menciono Naruto molesto por la situación

Pero la actitud de Natsumi cambio demasiado, soltó una risa malvadamente, todos la miraron con extrañeza, nadie entendía su actitud, sus hermosos ojos perlas llenos de vida ahora mostraba sin vida e vacíos.

-El experimento me ha salido demasiado bien justo como lo planee- Una voz masculina resonó en el lugar, Ichigo abrió sus ojos a mas que pudo, sabia quien era el portador de esa voz

-¿A-Aizen?- Volteo sorprendido, era el mismo villano que se enfrento en el pasado

-El mismo Ichigo-kun- Hizo una reverencia, su semblante demasiado tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Maldito como has?- Ichigo no comprendía nada y mas el experimento acaso Natsumi era el experimento de Aizen

-Pequeña Natsumi ven- Hizo una señal para que la joven se acercara a el, con pasos lentos lo logro, Naruto observaba todo el estaba en las mismas que su amigo zanahoria

-¿Q-Quien es el Ichigo?- Cuestiono con seriedad el rubio gobernante

-Aizen alguien demasiado...- No pudo terminar al ser apuñalado con la mano por la misma Natsumi

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

-Con que tu eres el poderoso Aizen o me equivoco- Hablo con burla Kenzo hacia el poderoso dios

-Kenzo Mitsuri- Pronuncio tranquilamente

-Eres un adivino profesional, tengo una oferta exclusiva para ti-

-Habla que no tengo todo el tiempo-

-Hay una muchacha bastante linda ademas de ser poderosa, es hija del mayor héroe de mi mundo-

-¿No entiendo tu punto?-

-Un experimento con ella, ella sera un excelente aliado, tiene poderes mas fuertes que un capitán de la sociedad de almas-

-Entonces estoy mas que interesado-

* * *

-¿Natsumi?- Dijo al escupir sangre el Shinigami sustituto

-El plan original era obtener los poderes de ese chico- Apunto hacia Naruto- Pero el idiota de Kenzo digamos que su plan no resulto como se esperaba

-P-Por eso tuvieron que hacer experimentos con mi hija- Lloro Naruto amargamente, Hiroto apretaba sus puños

-P-Padre deja de llorar, se un hombre por favor- Grito en sollozos Hiroto- Y-Yo peleare con mi hermana- Levanto su cabeza con orgullo

Natsumi nuevamente ataco a sus amigos con las técnicas de los Hyugas, pero su hermano pudo contra ellas. Hiroto se especializaba con los puntos de chackra para desactivarlos, pudo desactivar unos diez aproximadamente. Pero Natsumi no se daba por vencida tan rápidamente.

-Tsk- Gimió de dolor al ser golpeado en su estomago- Los golpes de mi hermana duelen demasiado- Murmuro con mucho dolor Hiroto

-Arte:ninja atadura de cuello- Ahora quien se metía en la pelea era el integrante del equipo ocho

-¿Shizuku?- Pronuncio Hiroto al verlo intentar controlar la fuerza de su hermana

-Esto es demasiado problemático, no me gusta ver a mi compañera siendo utilizada- Comento Shizuku, estaba sofocando a la pobre Natsumi pero en un movimiento rápido se libero de las sombras

-Intentemos controlar a Natsumi- Ordeno Shiro- Elemento fuego- Bola de fuego- Una gran bola de fuego salio de la boca de Shiro

* * *

Fin del capitulo

La verdad mi inspiración se esta acabando T-T

¿Que pasara con Natsumi?

En el próximo capitulo se muestra una pelea entre Haru vs Natsumi


	10. Episodio diez

**Armonía en familia**  
**¿Mi verdadera identidad? Parte dos**

Este capitulo estará divertido :') ademas habrán demasiados cambios en la vida de los dos protagonistas de la historia D:

* * *

-''Me hice fuerte para proteger a Natsumi de cualquier maldad''- Pensó al verla pelear con sus compañeros hasta la muerte, poco a poco sacaba su espada, vio con lentitud cuando su amada iba a matar a Shiro con sus propias manos...

Gracias a la velocidad de Haru pudo detener el poderoso ataque de Natsumi. Shiro sangraba demasiado, Takami fue a auxiliarlo.

-Haru ten mucho cuidado con Natsumi- Menciono Naruto, el asintió

Las miradas castañas y azules se enfrentaron. Natsumi se lanzo contra Haru pero con su espada la detuvo fácilmente.

-Ese chico ¿Quien es?- Cuestiono Nagami viendo como Haru destrozaba a su amada con una espada delgada. Pero con el filo de la espada de Haru corto la enorme cabellera de Natsumi dejándola como antes la conoció, pero un corte profundo se paro en el ojo izquierdo de la muchacha.

-''Ese chico es demasiado poderoso para la chica, no me sorprende que sea un Kurosaki''- Pensó con malicia el poderoso Aizen, antes de aparecer atrás del pequeño Haru de pronto Aizen salio volando por un ataque de Naruto

Natsumi ya no pudo mas pelear y cayo rendida al suelo pero unos brazos la detuvieron. El ojo izquierdo de ella quedo totalmente destrozado.- Creo que me pase- Sonrió nerviosamente, Natsumi también sonrió para golpearlo fuertemente en la entrepierna

-Kurosaki tu me has destrozado el ojo dattebane- Grito furiosa, no importaba si su ojo le dolía demasiado, ella lo único que le importaba era hacer sufrir al pobre chico de miles de maneras

-E-Eres linda pero agresiva- Aun estaba acostado- P-Pegas demasiado fuerte para ser una enana- Natsumi le dio un tic nervioso en su ojo aun sano

-Tu hija es muy agresiva no crees- Murmuro para Naruto, este se quedo un poco confuso a sus palabras

-De echo solamente con tu hijo es así, a los demás los trata con mucha educación- Ichigo parpadeo por las palabras de su amigo- De cualquier manera tengo que hacer algo con el ojo de mi hija, pues tu hijo lo destruyo completamente

Naruto con sus poderes ganados con la pelea de Madara y Kaguya pudo curar a su hija de su ojo pero lo que mas le impresiono fue que el ojo nuevo ya no era el Byakugan si no uno de color azul como el.

-M-Mi pequeña- Abrazo a su hija dulcemente

-Naruto ya no se en donde esta Aizen creo que ha desaparecido- Menciono Ichigo

-Creo que es hora de entrenar a nuestros próximos herederos- Suspiro pesadamente el rubio- Sasuke y Ino váyanse con los muchachos yo al mas al rato los alcanzo, Hiroto cuida de Shiro- Obedecieron para marcharse

-Es hora que mis dos pequeños y Natsumi nos retiremos- Menciono Ichigo, Naruto le dio un ultimo abrazo a su pequeña princesa...

* * *

-Naruto- La seriedad de su esposa lo llamaba, el volteo nerviosamente al ser llamado- Ino me contó que mi pequeña se fue, eso es cierto- La actitud adorable de Hinata desapareció

-E-Esta en buenas manos amor- Le dio un beso en el cachete y se fue corriendo antes de ser golpeado por Hinata

En la dimensión de los Kurosaki.

-Natsumi-chan- Grito emocionada Rukia al verla nuevamente

-Rukia-san como esta- Pregunto con muchos nervios al verla otra vez

-De maravilla al fin tengo otra persona en esta casa, para dominar a los hombres- Dijo decidida

-De cualquier manera, tu aun sigues dominando aquí querida enana- Se burlo de su propia esposa y recibió un hermoso golpe por parte de ella

-Ven querida aun tengo esa habitación que te eh preparado- Agarro de la mano a Natsumi guiándola

-Las mujeres son muy problemáticas- Suspiro Haru

-Y mas si golpean mucho- Ambos asintieron

-Iré por Akira para salir a un lugar- Dijo Haru

-Lleva a Natsumi para que conozca el lugar-

-¿P-Porque?-

-Ademas tu madre hará que vaya a la fuerza esta Natsumi-

-No quiero llevarla-

-¿Porque?-

-Todos pensaran que es mi novia- Su padre se rió de su comentario

En el parque de la ciudad, Natsumi disfrutaba cada lugar en donde visitaba, iba vestida de un vestido morado como el anterior cuando llego, y con unas sandalias blancas y recogido su cabellera corta pero ocultando su ojo blanco.

-Este lugar es increíble muchas gracias por traerme- Dijo con una sonrisa Natsumi provocando un sonrojo a sus acompañantes

-Su nivel de lindura es impresionante- Murmuro Haru

-Te comprendo ademas de ser agresiva- Susurro Akira

-Chicos- Menciono con un sonrojo Natsumi, jugueteo con sus dedos, aquellos dos se sonrojaron estaban a punto de derramar sangre por su nariz

* * *

** Flash Back**

-¿Rukia-san porque me puso este vestido?- Pregunto tímidamente al notar una sonrisa picara en la mujer de cabellera negra

-Se que Haru esta enamorado de ti, como Akira, esos dos tienen excelentes gustos- Le guiño un ojo- Así que para tener a esos dos en tus manos, has cierto gestos de amabilidad en ellos, créeme los traerás locos de remate

-¿Como cuales?- Pregunto con un sonrojo

-Principalmente tienes que hablar con un tono un poco chillón- Propuso con una sonrisa victoriosa- Luego sonrojarte por un recuerdo, y hacer un gesto digno de ti, como jugar con tus dedos o hacer pequeños tus ojos lo que tu quieras-

-Ya entendí gracias Rukia-san- Hizo una reverencia para retirarse

-Pronto esos dos se harán novios- Tenia un brillo en sus ojos

* * *

-¿S-Sucede algo malo?- Haru estaba apunto de perder su dignidad al verla de esa manera

-Tengo antojo de un helado- Puso su dedo indice en su boca y su vista la puso en el suelo

-¿Y-Yo?- Tartamudeo Akira- Te lo compro al rato regreso- Propuso para ir a un puesto de helados, dejando a dos muchachos solos

**.- Natsumi Pov -.**

**Rukia-san es excelente es esto de amor, debo agradecerle cuando vuelva.**

-Haru-kun- Menciono con una sonrisa coqueta, provocando ahora el derrame nasal en el muchacho, pero lo que provoco fue que Haru se acercara y la besara de manera tierna...


	11. Episodio once

**Armonía en familia**  
**Comienza en entrenamiento con dos Shinigamis de la familia.**

Este capitulo sera demasiado divertido porque aparece nuestro capitán del hielo *3* y las peleas entre Haru y Natsumi. Ademas de que Rukia sera la maestra de Natsumi para conquistar a Haru...

**-DiazGuiselle**

* * *

La caminata entre los lugar turísticos de la ciudad. Natsumi disfrutaba cada segundo al estar con sus dos amigos del pasado y también disfrutaba pelear con Haru.

-¿Como les fue en su día de diversión?- Pregunto curiosa esta Rukia, Natsumi sonrió demasiado con un lindo sonrojo, y los dos chicos solamente bufaron por el día- Natsumi me tienes que platicar- Le susurro y ella asintió

-Adivina quien vino querida enana- Menciono con burla Ichigo recibiendo un golpe por su esposa- Toshiro y Byakuya- Llegaron los dos hombres con actitud seria, Toshiro ya había crecido era mas alto, vieron a la nueva invitada peleando con Haru

-¿Quien es ella?- Consulto Toshiro con curiosidad al ver que Natsumi sacaba a volar con su puño al pobre Haru

-Ella es Natsumi es una chica de otra dimensión, la conocimos cuando ella tenia diez años- Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa, Natsumi estaba agotada de golpear constantemente a su compañero

-¿Otra dimensión?- Ahora pregunto Byakuya, Ichigo asintió levemente- Esa chica tiene una fuerza extraordinaria- Dijo con curiosidad pero no la mostraba para ser mas misterioso

-Ella puede ser mas fuerte en golpes pero yo le gano en batalla- Comento Haru orgulloso,pudo sentir una mirada de oscuridad por parte de su amiga- Pero por esas mismas razones me quedo callado

-Me quedo sorprendido que los Kurosaki se quedan con las chicas agresivas- Suspiro Toshiro- Tu- Apunto hacia Natsumi- Ven

Natsumi obedeció a Toshiro cuando estaban frente a frente, el se puso a su altura- Eres muy pequeña ¿Cuantos años tienes?- Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante

Ichigo suspiraba el sabia con exactitud el porque le pregunto su edad.

-Tengo catorce años ¿Porque?- Cuestiono ademas observo que el se estaba riendo

-¿Cuanto mides?- Hubo un tic nervioso en la rubia

-Mido 1.45 centímetros- Respondió con un suspiro ya sabia lo que venia

-Eres muy chaparra para tener esa edad- Haru se alejo lo mas posible para no salir herido...

En el mundo Shinobi. Naruto cargaba a su pequeña hija de nombre Umiko. Al igual que el tenia su cabellera rubia pero con hermosos ojos azules un encanto para muchos.

-Umiko ¿Quieres comer helado?- Pregunto con una sonrisa radiante y la pequeña asintió mientras abrazaba a su padre por el cuello

Caminando por la aldea, los aldeanos lo saludaban como se debía al Hokage, el recibía los saludos haciendo reverencia y con una sonrisa. Una vida que siempre el deseo y lo obtuvo mediante bastante esfuerzo pero el se acordaba que su sueño lo quería compartir con su compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno pero gracias a una pequeña azulina olvido ese amor por ella.

-P-Papa que piensas- Pregunto con mucha inocencia, al tener tres años hablaba bien

-Cosas del pasado princesa- Menciono con una sonrisa, le otorgo el helado a su pequeña, la niña comía el helado con elegancia, sonrió al verla, se parecía en muchas maneras a su esposa

-Takami necesito hablar contigo- Menciono con seriedad Hiroto, ella se sonrojo, salto hacia el para besarle

-Hiro-kun que bueno que estas aquí- La voz de Takami era mas chillona, Hiroto trago seco para apartarla de el

-Pareces una maldita...- Chasqueo su lengua, no debía ofender a su compañera- Cuando regrese mi hermana quiero que te comportes como una Uzumaki entendiste

-Hiroto sabes a la perfección que ella no me agrada- Bufo molesta la pelirroja- Ademas puede ser que seamos del mismo clan pero no quiero comportarme de buena manera con ella- Cruzo sus brazos

-¿Porque? Desde que decidieron los equipos te comportas con ella de esa manera, tu y ella fueron grandes amigas no comprendo- Sintió los fuerte labios de su compañera en el- T-Takami.

-Es porque te amo, ella tiene toda la atencion tuya y la de muchos, envidio que sea popular a pesar de claras cosas- Menciono en sollozos

-¿Entonces el sera mi maestro en combate de espadas?- Cuestiono Natsumi al apuntar a Toshiro con su dedo, el mencionado asintió levemente

-Te hubiera dado a Byakuya pero el es un poco...- Chiflo de manera burlona el anaranjado- Ademas te llevaras demasiado bien con Toshiro te lo aseguro

-No seré dulce contigo niña entendiste- Explico con mirada seria el blanco con una sonrisa arrogante, el observaba que un ojo era azul como el suyo pero el otro estaba tapado

-Entonces no seré amigable con usted dattebane- Contraataco con una mirada llena de burla, Toshiro bufo molesto para guiar a la pequeña lejos de la casa

-¿Crees que Toshiro sea la mejor opción para Natsumi?- Consulto con preocupación la Shinigami de cabellera oscura, Ichigo solamente alzo sus hombros

-Naruto me dijo que Natsumi tiene dos elementos naturales, controla el agua y el viento al combinar esos dos elementos resulta el hielo, y dime quien es el experto en el hielo- Menciono Ichigo, Rukia entendió

-Ya me canse de caminar dattebane- Grito con desesperación, ambos caminaban acerca de treinta minutos a un terreno extraño

-Ya hemos llegado- Pronuncio, Natsumi cayo al césped para descansar, Toshiro la observaba tenia un gran parecido a su teniente Matsumoto- Oye no te quedes dormida hay que entrar- Menciono a grandes gritos, Natsumi se sentó para dar un suspiro largo

-Quiero descansar dattebane- Susurro con una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos por unos segundos pero sintió agua cayendo en su cara, los abrió y Toshiro le estaba tirando una cantidad de agua de una botella

-No hay tiempo para descansar tenemos que entrenar- Natsumi se levanto del suelo, para recibir las indicaciones de su nuevo maestro.

En el entrenamiento de Haru avanzaba lentamente para el. Necesitaba descansar rápido o iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, el entrenamiento con su tío no iba a la perfección.

-Haru descansa- Ordeno el castaño y el asintió...

-Creo que estas mejorando- Menciono Toshiro al verla agotada, sudor en cualquier parte del cuerpo de la muchacha rendida al suelo y respirando rápidamente- Controlar este poder lleva tiempo ademas de otros requerimientos.

-¿Explícame el porque tengo que aprender el hielo?-.

-Tienes un dominio en el agua y viento al unir esos dos elementos se crea el hielo-.

-Pero enserio necesito de una espada para realizar el maldito hielo-.

-Mi entrenamiento se requiere una espada-.

-Bueno pero en el entrenamiento de los ninjas es demasiado diferente-.

-¿Entonces para que tu padre le pidió al cabeza hueca de Ichigo que te entrenáramos?-.

-De acuerdo entrenemos nuevamente señor maestro divino del mundo- Mostró una sonrisa para seguir combatiendo la chica

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Ese Toshiro su manera de entrenar tan maravillosa.

No se el porque puse a Takami o bueno le hubiera puesto otra personalidad pero me base en Karin y Sakura :v


	12. Episodio doce

**Armonía en familia**

**Toshiro el maestro de Natsumi Uzumaki**

Prometo que este capitulo lo amaran. Por cosas graciosas que van a ocurrir durante el capitulo, ademas de que el mundo de Toshiro cambiara al tener de Natsumi como su alumna.

* * *

-Estos entrenamientos son demasiados duros Toshiro-sensei- Dijo Natsumi- Pero la espada no es mi especialidad, hay otra forma de que pueda realizar el hielo como usted?- Cuestiono curiosa, estaba sentada en el pasto con marcas de sudor en su cuerpo, ademas de que sus manos estaban demasiadas pálidas por intentar hacer el hielo

-Contienes una fuerza impresionante ademas de que te curas a una velocidad sin igual, con dos elementos poderosos a tu favor, eres pésima con la espada eso no cabe duda en mi y en ti- Suspiro Toshiro- Pero cuando entrenamos hace media hora note algo cuando intentabas hacer mi especialidad- Natsumi lo miro con duda acerca de su entrenamiento

-¿A que se refiere Toshiro-sensei?- Consulto con curiosidad, Toshiro se quedo pensando acerca de la media hora entrenando con la espada

-Cuando tocabas cualquier material con tus manos, estos se transformaban en hielo puro- Agarro las manos lastimadas de Natsumi provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella- Si funcionamos tu técnica con tu ojo puede ser un resultado benefactor

-¿Mi ojo?-.

-Tu ojo blanco el que ocultas con tu cabellera- Aparto el mechón rubio de su rostro mostrando su ojo- Ichigo me contó acerca de tus poderes oculares, se que puedes observar los conductores de energía de la persona, digamos, puedes controlar el hielo a tu voluntad, tocas al enemigo y congelas un órgano vital te daría buenos puntos extras en la batalla

-Tiene toda la razón Toshiro-sensei, ahora tengo que entrenar mas duro que nunca- Soltó una sonrisa encantadora para empezar nuevamente con su entrenamiento

Al terminar con los dos entrenamientos, se observaba que Haru no estaban en buenas condiciones al contrario de Natsumi que brincaba de la emoción por su entrenamiento.

-¿Como les fue a ambos?- Pregunto Rukia- Están hechos un desastre los dos, vayan a cambiarse y los espero para comer entendido-.

-Por supuesto Rukia-san- Menciono con una sonrisa para ir al baño a cambiarse

-Ya voy- Logro articular Haru, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado no podía caminar demasiado bien

-Díganme ustedes dos quien es mas fuerte ahora- Pregunto Rukia a los maestros de los dos chicos

-Natsumi tiene una condición increíble, tiene una fuerte meta en su cabeza, ademas de su salud es demasiado estable, falta muy poco para que ella domine completamente el hielo y con eso que apenas comenzamos a entrenar- Comento Toshiro, Rukia se emociono mas

-Haru tiene un desempeño admirable, se parece en lo testarudo de Kurosaki, pero es demasiado malo en las ilusiones no capta como debe ser- Menciono con los brazos cruzados el hermano de Rukia y ella asintió

-Ya eh terminado de cambiarme Rukia-san- Menciono con alegría la rubia escandalosa, traía una blusa de tirante de color lavanda, con un short veraniego de color blanco y unas calcetas y su cabello mojado de la parte de atrás

-Te ves adorable Natsumi, ¿Te acuerdas de Inoue?-.

-Es la mujer de pechos exagerados verdad-.

-Exactamente, bueno le avise que tu te encontrabas aquí hace cinco minutos y creo que ya viene corriendo con su esposo y hijo-.

-¿Entonces Akira-san vendrá?-.

-¿Desde cuando le dices al Ishida san?- Cuestiono Haru recién bañado y con una toalla en su cintura y nada en su torso

-Haru vete a cambiar no puedes andar de esa manera en la casa a partir de ahora- Grito Rukia para llevarse a su hijo lo mas lejos posible mientras Kuchiki y Toshiro limpiaba la sangre de la nariz de Natsumi al ver el torso desnudo de Haru

-Mama no seas exagerada- Bufo Haru al ver que su madre tenia un tic nervioso

-Natsumi es una chica inocente a penas piensa en chicos, no puede verte de esa manera, al menos que ustedes se casen y tengan hijos- Haru se asusto por el comentario de su madre hasta tenia un brillo en esos ojos negros que ella tenia

-Mama no es momento de que pienses de esa manera- Susurro para sentir que su madre lo estaba vistiendo- Oye mama me puedo vestir solo sabes- Rukia asintió y se retiro de la habitación dejando a Haru pensativo

-NATSUMI-CHAN- En un momento a otro, Inoue había llegado a una velocidad impresionante por escuchar que Natsumi estaba nuevamente en la dimensión, la tenia abrazando y asfixiando por sus enormes pechos

-Inoue-san m-me e-esta a-asfixiando- Pronuncio muy apenas, cuando Inoue la soltó, empezó a respirar nuevamente- Uryuu-san, Akira-san gusto en verlos- Hizo reverencia para apartarse de Inoue lo mas lejos posible

-Ishida- Menciono Ichigo hacia su amigo

-Kurosaki- Respondió retando con la mirada

-''Eso me recuerda a papa y a Uchiha-san''- Pensó Natsumi al recordar un momento

* * *

**Flash Back**

_**Un estruendo se escucho en la casa Uchiha, la puerta toda destrozada en miles de pedazos en manos del héroe de Konohagakure no sato con una sonrisa victoriosa.**_

_**-Ya llevo por quien llorabas Teme- Grito con mucha energía el gobernador**_

_**-Naruto- Hinata comenzó a regañar a su esposo por romper otra puerta**_

_**Los tres Uzumakis estaban callados como unas momias sin mover ningún dedo alguno. Hasta que llego el patriarca de la familia Uchiha viendo el desastre...**_

_**-Naruto- Chasqueo la lengua al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amigo**_

_**-Sasuke- Menciono con una sonrisa burlesca**_

* * *

-¿Como han progresado en el entrenamiento?- Pregunto hostigado por el ambiente el Quincy, se dejo caer en unos de los sillones con la mirada perdida, pero sintio el peso de su esposa en su estomago- I-Inoue

-Uryuu no seas un amargado- Hizo un puchero al estilo perrito la famosa naranja- Que les parece si jugamos a un divertido juego, que los extraterrestres nos secuestren y piu piu- Comento con una risa encantadora

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Inoue-san- Exclamo Natsumi con demasiado orgullo, abrazando a Inoue fuertemente

* * *

Todos los de la casa fueron obligados a ir al parque central de la ciudad por decisión de Inoue y Rukia. Natsumi caminaba en conjunto con Haru y Akira a su lado.

-Akira-san ¿Que es usted exactamente?- Pregunto con un ligero sonrojo algo que molesto a Haru

-Soy Quincy- Respondió como si Natsumi entendiera mucho sobre el asunto

-Interesante- Mordió su labio para sonar que si sabia sobre los Quincys, desvió su mirada para estirar sus brazos con fuerzas

* * *

En Konohagakure no sato las cosas no iban de maravilla. La aldea exploto sin mas que hacer por el malvado Aizen. Naruto junto a su generación pelearon duramente con el, solamente Naruto y Sasuke le podían seguir el ritmo al rival. Hinata estaba derribada totalmente junto con Sakura y Ino.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes par de débiles?- Pregunto con una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras sacaba su espada nuevamente, miro al suelo y se fijo que la amada esposa de su oponente rubio se levantaba- Tu esposa es admirable- Menciono

-N-Naruto- Logro sollozar Hinata al intentar levantarse con sus energías para estar a lado de su esposo, su pierna izquierda sangraba demasiado

-Seria una pena si alguien la matara- Suspiro Aizen para ver la cara de Naruto al mencionar eso

.

.

.

Maldito Aizen D: Bueno no me pregunten nada si Hinata morirá o no...

Natsumi no se volverá Shinigami para aclarar


	13. Episodio trece

**Armonía en familia**

**Sueños irreales**

-P-Pon un dedo en mi esposa y no seré responsable de mancharme sangre en mis manos- Claramente advirtió el contener del zorro de las nueve colas al villano de nombre Aizen, solamente broto una sonrisa arrogante al ver la cara Naruto amenazando

-El amor que le tienes a tu esposa no es verdadero Naruto- Menciono con autoridad, Hinata se aturdió por lo dicho mirando a su esposo, sus ojos se cristalizaron por escuchar-¿Quieres que te enseñe tu verdadero sueño, tu verdadera meta? Para demostrar tus mentiras- Utilizando su espada creo la ilusión perfecta en la cual estaba hablando...

Natsumi sintió un verdadero dolor en su pecho, tristeza era lo que sentía en ese mismo instante. Chasqueo su lengua para omitir ese dolor. Toshiro se dio cuenta de que Natsumi se tocaba su pecho y agarrando con fuerza en donde estaba el corazón.-Natsumi ¿Te duele algo?- Pregunto preocupado, ella solamente negó con una sonrisa falsa, Haru quien estaba alado de ella no dijo nada, a pesar de conocerse poco tiempo el sabia que ella mentía, siguieron caminando para el día de campo de los Shinigamis y Quincys y la invitada Ninja...

.

.

.

.

Naruto gimió de dolor al sentir la espada del poderoso Aizen enterrada en su pecho. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, al despertar se encontró a Sakura sonriendo y con una niña muy parecida a el, se parecía a Natsumi pero sus ojos eran verdes.-¿S-Sakura?- Murmuro ella asintió y la pequeña niña salto sobre el- ¿Q-Quien es ella?- Pregunto asustado, Sakura puso semblante enojado para golpearlo

-Naruto como no vas a saber quien es ella, es tu hija- Dijo poniendo sus brazos en los costados de su cintura

-El golpe que has tenido fue demasiado fuerte descansa- Menciono con un suspiro, le dio un beso a su ''esposo'' para irse junto con la pequeña

-''¿Quieres que te enseñe tu verdadero sueño, tu verdadera meta? Para demostrar tus mentiras''- Las palabras de Aizen cruzaron en su mente, esto era obra de el lo mas seguro, se cuestionaba a si mismo-Esto no puede estar pasando tengo que irme de aquí para ver a Hinata- Sin mas que decir se levanto de su cama, se puso la ropa que estaban en una silla y brinco por la ventana, corría por las calles de la aldea pero por un accidente tuvo que parar, se topo con una niña

- L-Lo lamento- Hizo una reverencia, la niña solamente sonrió, al levantar su cabeza ahí estaba ''Natsumi'' pero diferente

-Descuida Uzumaki-san también fue mi culpa debí concentrarme en el camino no estar pensando en cosas- Menciono la joven, su cabellera era oscura y sus ojos perlados-

¿U-Uzumaki-san? Porque me tratas con tanto respeto- Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio a la pequeña perlada, ella se sonrojo y soltó una risa nerviosa-L-Lo que sucede es que mi mama siempre me ha dicho que sea respetuosa al igual que mi padre-.

-¿Tu padre?-.-Naruto-san porque tantas preguntas tan raras, sabe a la perfección quien es mi padre, usted y el son mejores amigos al igual que rivales- Ahí Naruto entendió quien era ahora el padre de su amada hija- Teme- Murmuro...

.

.

.

.

Haru dormía plácidamente en el suelo lleno de pasto verde, le relajaba bastante. Al despertar se encontró con otro tipo de escenario, se levanto con miedo, era una casa muy bonita con bastante adornos, un olor delicioso retumbo en el olfato de Haru, en la cocina se sorprendió, ahí estaba Natsumi cocinando con una sonrisa encantadora probando su comida.

-Haru-kun- La voz de Natsumi sonaba melodiosa con toques de ternura

-''¿Desde cuando me dice Haru-kun?''- Pensó sabiamente, sintió las manos de Natsumi en sus mejillas provocando sonrojos en el azabache, los labios de Natsumi estaban en los suyos-¿P-Porque me besaste?- Pregunto tragando seco

-¿Haru-kun? Tiene de malo besar a mi esposo- Sonrió con un ligero sonrojo...

-Haru idiota despierta de una buena vez- Grito desesperada Natsumi al ver que su amigo gritaba su nombre dormido, molesta por que su amigo no reaccionaba lo pateo con fuerza, un quejido sonoro se escucho por parte de el

-N-Natsumi porque tanta violencia en tu esposo- Grito sin pensar en lo dicho, Natsumi se quedo plasmada con un ligero enojo, pateando con fuerza a Haru por su comentario, lo saco volando a diez cuadras

-Recuerda Ichigo que jamas molestare a Natsumi- Menciono Toshiro y el mencionado asintió- No quiero ser pateado con tanta furia-.

.

.

.

-N-Naruto- Menciono en sollozos Hinata, Aizen la observaba con lastima, sus ojos se cristalizaron y apretaba sus ropas con sus puños, Sasuke estaba mas que herido en el suelo inconsciente, sin mas que decir se llevo a Hinata en sus brazos para un nuevo plan...

.

.

.

.

-''No me puede estar ocurriendo esto''- Se cuestionaba internamente el rubio al ver que su esposa estaba sonriendo hacia su mejor amigo abrazados y con la niña caminando, una familia feliz.

-Naruto porque nos has estado viendo desde hace una hora aproximadamente ademas nos estas siguiendo eso es raro- Menciono curioso Sasuke, ya no tenia el semblante enojado en el cual se le caracterizaba

-P-Pues me pareció una idea seguirlos- Dijo con muchos nervios

-¿Para que o que?, mira se que aun tienes sentimientos por mi esposa pero ya Naruto- Menciono Sasuke con mirada de un demonio aterrando al rubio- Tu mismo lo dijiste hace años, yo amo a Sakura no a la perdedora de Hinata-.

-''Cuando dije eso''- Los ojos se cristalizaron, vio a su hija en brazos de Sasuke. Su mejor idea fue correr muy lejos, necesitaba volver a su realidad, con su esposa y adorados hijos que tenia y mas las sonrisas de un mejor esfuerzo cada día.

-Creo que has sufrido bastante- La voz de Aizen se presento, Naruto lloraba no soportaba estar mas en ese lugar lleno de mentiras- Ahora le toca a tu hija- Naruto al fin desapareció del lugar. Despertó con lagrimas en sus ojos, su mujer no estaba en el suelo.

-Dattebane eres un flojo- Apunto a su amigo con su dedo indice, ademas estaba sonrojada por las palabras que Haru utilizo al despertar

-Estaba soñando- Se defendió con ese argumento, Rukia reía frenéticamente

-Entonces soñabas con que Natsumi era tu esposa- Comento con burla su madre y este bufo molesto

-No tienes malos gustos, Uzumaki-san sera muy feliz contigo Kurosaki- Menciono Akira con una sonrisa burlesca

-Oye Ishida no me estas ayudando-.

-Acaso pensabas que te iba a ayudar, claro que no Shinigami-.

-Akira-san por favor ya no te burles de Haru- Menciono con un sonrojo Natsumi y este asintió con una sonrisa

-No esta bien Akira pensé que eras mi amigo, mejor obedeces a una agresiva que a tu mejor amigo- Lloro dramáticamente, las mujeres suspiraron al igual que los hombres


	14. Episodio catorce

**Armonía en familia**

**Escuelas de los celos marcados**

**-DiazGuiselle.**

* * *

-''Haru me esta mirando raro desde hace cincuenta minutos, que le pasara... Porque me importa si algo malo le esta pasando''- Se murmuraba a si misma, el invierno llegaba, sujetando su suéter de color lavanda.

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que Natsumi se ha ido de su mundo para entrenar con los Shinigamis, extrañaba los dulces sueños de su mama y su comida, no era que Rukia no supiera cocinar pero le encantaba la comida preparada por su propia madre. Iba a la secundaria por requerimientos de Ichigo, siempre tapando su poder ocular. Su primer día precisamente acompañada por Toshiro quien alegremente se encargara de ella a partir de ahora.

-Primer día de la secundaria- Suspiro, el humo del ambiente frió salio de sus labios

Llegando a la secundaria en donde una vez Ichigo y su pandilla de locos estudio.

-Natsumi tienes que escuchar estas advertencias- Menciono Toshiro, Natsumi se acerco a el- Primero el maldito de Ichigo puso en los papeles que yo soy tu padre, segundo nunca destapes tu ojo para nada, tercera controla tus impulsos demoníacos, cuarta no golpees tanto al pobre de Haru tiene moretones en donde no debe-.

-Comprendo-.

La pequeña de cabellera rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela siendo el espectáculo del momento, llena de miradas de curiosas personas por saber quien era ella.

-Uzumaki-san- Grito Akira al verla nerviosa, ademas las piernas de su amiga temblaban

-Akira-san Hola- Menciono con una risa nerviosa, varias chicas se le quedaban viendo a la pareja, Haru caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, vio a Natsumi nerviosa algo que le provoco una sonrisa, Natsumi tenia un sonrojo ligero.

-Así que a partir de aquí estudiaras- Comento Haru llegando a platicar con su mejor amigo y amiga

-S-Si- Tartamudeo tierno apartando su mirada a la de su compañero

.

.

.

.

.

-H-Hinata- Murmuraba dormido el rubio gobernante, lagrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos azules, su pequeño hija Umiko se acerco para abrazar a su padre, a pesar de su corta edad ella comprendía con excelencia las cosas.

Varios compañeros acompañaban al bello durmiente.- No han encontrado nada de pistas del paradero de Hinata- Comento Ino cargando a la pequeña Umiko

-Natsumi- Menciono con voz tierna la pequeña, Ino no comprendía lo que la pequeña decía- Porque no van con ella-.

.

.

.

.

-¿Q-Que?- Murmuro con un tic nervioso al tener cinco chicos parados en su asiento viéndola

-Nosotros somos los chicos mas populares de la secundaria y tendrás una gran oportunidad en salir con nosotros tu decides nena- Uno de los chicos le guiño el ojo

-Les agradezco su oferta pero no me interesan, ni siquiera se como se llaman- Concluyo cortante, agarro sus pertenencias y se sentó a otro lado cerca en donde Akira estaba leyendo un libro interesante- Akira-san como esta- Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora

-Leyendo Uzumaki-san, ¿Porque ya no se sentó en su lugar?-.

-Unos nuevos acosadores-.

-Entonces ya comprendo-.

-Y el idiota de Haru donde se encuentra-.

-Lo mas seguro molestando a su amiga-.

-¿A-Amiga?-.

La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Haru platicando con una chica hermosa provocando ¿Celos? a Natsumi

-Haru eres demasiado lindo y tierno no puedo creer que no tengas novia- Menciono la chica de manera coqueta

-Tus halagos me encantan- Comento mirándola fijamente, Natsumi contenía una furia adentro de su ser al ver esa escena tan asquerosa comentada por ella misma, Akira suspiraba y pensaba como su amigo estaría meses en el hospital, pero la sorpresa fue que la muchacha beso tierno a Haru y este se dejo

-Natsumi antes de que mates o mandes a Haru al hospital- Comento Akira sosteniendo el brazo de la muchacha- Ella se llama Matsuri es ''compañera'' de Haru, antes de que tu llegaras ella fue la novia de el-.

-P-Pero yo no soy la novia del idiota-.

-Bueno tu quieres serlo verdad-.

-Akira-san a que viene todo esto-.

-Haru aun siente cariño a Matsuri digamos que se vuelve mas idiota con ella que contigo-.

-Eso quiere decir que yo...- Su ojo visible se cristalizo al saber que el no la quería, Akira beso en la mejilla a Natsumi para que ella se sintiera mejor con la confesión

-Si el idiota no aprende a apreciarte, otro tomara el lugar de tu corazón- Le dijo con un sonrojo ella sonrió ante sus palabras hermosas

-Akira-san muchas gracias-.

-No hay de que-.

.

.

.

.

-Ya han pasado dos meses de que no veo a Natsu-chan- Suspiro pesado Nagami al recordarla

-Nagami deja de pensar en ella, la extraño demasiado- Respondió Shizuku con su ambiente aburrido- Ya me imagino como estará Hiroto con su preocupación nivel máximo ademas de que Hinata-san ha desaparecido, Naruto-sama ha entrado en coma y la pequeña Umiko en manos de Ino-sensei

-Que te parece entrenar un poco, ya estamos muy aguados-.

-La mayoría de nuestras técnicas esta Natsumi las complementa-.

-Entonces crearemos nuevas técnicas sin Natsu-chan-.

-¿Hola chicos como han estado?-.

-Shiro que haces en los entrenamientos ocho?-.

-Shizuku para todo preguntas, bueno pronto iremos por una persona especial con dos invitados-.

.

.

.

.

Salieron de la escuela cansados excepto Natsumi quien supo todos los problemas de matemáticas, tenia una inteligencia sin igual, los únicos que estaban en su nivel era su compañero Shizuku, su hermano y Shiro de lo mas inteligentes.

-Uzumaki-san es muy inteligente incluso mas que yo- Comento con una sonrisa Akira

-¿Eh? Akira-san no me gustan que me digan Uzumaki-san así le dicen a mi padre-.

-Disculpe entonces como le digo-.

-Natsumi o como tu utilizas muchos sufijos excepto con el idiota, llámame Natsu-chan-.

-De acuerdo Natsu-chan pero a mi tampoco me gustan que me digan el san suena muy viejo-.

-Ja y mas si utilizan el apellido con el san, entonces te llamare Aki-kun-.

-¿Aki?-.

-Suena bonito ademas eres menos complicado que el idiota Kurosaki-.

-Haru es excelente persona pero en ocasiones...-.

-Idiota ya lo se-.


	15. Episodio quince

**Armonía en familia**

**No te metas con una Uzumaki**

Hola chicos que leen esta historia que eh comenzado desde hace aproximadamente un mes, les quiero avisar que el final esta muy cerca, no tanto pero si cerca ;n;

* * *

-Natsu-chan ¿Ya has pensado las maneras de torturar al idiota de Kurosaki?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa arrogante, ya han pasado cinco meses desde que Natsumi se ha ido de su mundo para entrenar con el mejor maestro del hielo, Natsumi le devolvió la misma sonrisa

-El quiere jugar con fuego entonces fuego le daremos- Respondió con malicia, se adentraron a la habitación del muchacho, el estaba durmiendo mejor dicho roncando, en las manos de Akira tenia unas bolas pesadas con herramientas, Natsumi tenia pinceles en su mano derecha- Akira-kun pasme el maquillaje es hora de verlo sufrir- Le susurro con delicadeza y este asintió

Terminaron con su venganza. Natsumi y Akira estaban mas que satisfechos con su obra de arte en la cara del Shinigami, se retiraron del cuarto para vestirse era el día de un baile de la escuela, por desgracia Haru por su idiotez del amor invito a su ''amiga'' Matsuri, Akira invito a Natsumi.

-Ustedes dos que están tramando- La voz de Ichigo Kurosaki los sorprendió al verlos salir de la habitación de su hijo, Natsumi solamente rió de la emoción en sus facciones mientras Akira le seguía el juego

-Bueno una venganza en contra del idiota de Kurosaki menor, me la debe después de una humillación por parte de el- Concluyo Natsumi agarrando de la mano a Akira y llevándoselo fuera de la casa Kurosaki

* * *

**Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

-Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que Natsumi se ha ido- Menciono Hiroto con sus manos apoyadas en el verdoso pasto, extrañaba a su hermana, su padre estaba en coma temporal, su madre fue secuestrada por una persona poderosa y su hermana pequeña era muy joven para entender todo

-Hiroto no estés de sentimental- Dijo Shiro- Ademas acuérdate de nuestra misión antes de que Naruto-sama quedara en coma- Menciono Shiro para ver la expresión de su compañero de equipo este asintió leve para levantarse del césped

-Tienes razón por primera vez Shiro- Concluyo Hiroto con una sonrisa- Es hora que demuestre que soy digno de ser un Uzumaki y Hyuga al mismo tiempo- Una sonrisa encantadora se mostró en sus labios hasta provocando un sonrojo en su compañero

-Hiroto vamos por el equipo asignado para la misión- Asintió el mencionado para retirarse lo mas lejos para cumplir con su prometido

* * *

La hora de baile comenzaba, las respectivas parejas disfrutaban del baile y de la comida, Natsumi bailaba lentamente con Akira con sus manos en el cuello de este y el con sus brazos firmes en su cintura. Ella siempre fue el centro de atencion en la escuela debido a su ''belleza'' como muchos de sus acosadores numero uno reclamaban a sus pies, algo ridículo de mencionar se decía a si misma...

Llevaba un vestido de color lavanda ajustado resaltando su gran pechonalidad, su cabellera suelta, un gran mechón de cabello le tapa su poder ocular mientras su ojo visible azul brillaba sin cesar debido a la felicidad que demostraba ahora en adelante. En su estancia en el mundo ''humano'' Akira poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un gran amigo, en alguien que podía confiar a pesar de muchas cosas.

La otra pareja de Haru y Matsuri se presento, se veía claramente que una vena brotaba de la frente del joven, se unieron a la pista de baile acercando a la pareja provocadora de su enfado infernal.

-Ishida, Uzumaki ustedes dos me las pagaran- Les susurro con enfado, Natsumi no pudo soportar mas y carcajeo lindamente mientras abrazaba a su compañero quien también se estaba riendo

Una explosión en medio del baile les presento, una mujer de larga cabellera azulina con sus perlados ojos se presento al igual que otra persona de cabellera morena al igual que sus ojos. Akira pudo proteger a Natsumi de la explosión para no quedar heridos juntos, por la mala suerte de otra pareja no resulto igual.

-M-Mama- Grito espantada al notar a su madre siendo controlada por Aizen-.

-Ella ya no es mas tu madre, esta siendo controlada por mi, dile las gracias a tu padre quien permitió esto, pero lamentablemente el quedo en coma por la batalla- Natsumi se le cristalizaron sus ojos al escuchar fuertes declaraciones- Hinata mata a la muchacha- Ordeno con frialdad, por mala suerte Hinata se iba a enfrentar a su hija sin saber la situación...

Natsumi era una espectacular mujer, no alzaba la voz a sus mayores, solamente a Tsunade para pasar el rato, siempre fue respetuosa, muchos la consideraban como Hinata 2 debido a su timidez constante y desmayos al ver a Shiro. Pero ahora ella tenia catorce años no quería lastimar a su madre por nada del mundo pero que mas podía hacer. El ataque de Hinata fue detenido por un muchacho de cabellera rubia y ojos perlas.

-Shiro con tu poderoso y sensual Sharingan- Bromeo Hiroto- Revisa el perímetro y copia si es posible los movimientos de nuestro enemigo- Ordeno el perlado- Takami con tu poder sensorial y tu poder medico cura a los demás, Nagami con tu olfato revisa si no tiene bombas apestosas y de un posible ataque, Shizuku un movimiento raro y detenles, Hitomi tu ayuda a mi hermana-.

-Dejen les digo una cosa, sus respectivos padres no pudieron conmigo ustedes creen poder contra mi- Pregunto sarcásticamente Aizen

-No pero por lo menos haremos esta pelea un poco mas interesante- Respondió de la misma manera que el villano, los ataques de su madre continuaron y este los detuvo con dificultad, puede ser que tenga el Byakugan pero nunca fue entrenado como un Hyuga, no conoció ni siquiera los fundamentos básicos del puño suave

-Hora del plan B- Comento Aizen para crear una ilusión extraña afectando a los presentadores de la pelea...

* * *

-Hermano, Hermana- Murmuraba Umiko dormida, soñaba con cosas horribles, ademas de que ella había nacido con una gran parte del Chackra del Kyubi. Ino al ver que los movimientos de la pequeña era de una pesadilla, la cargo entre sus brazos para consentirla...

-Tranquila Umiko-chan- Menciono con un delicado murmuro- Todo estará bien-

-¿Mama sucede algo malo?- Comento la hija mayor de Ino, de cabellera negra pero sus ojos azules como la de su madre

-Por el momento Umiko-chan tiene pesadillas, vuelve a dormir, que mañana tienes una misión con tu equipo-.

* * *

-¿Donde estoy?- Murmuraba adolorido Haru al abrir sus ojos noto algo demasiado extraño, no estaba en su ciudad ni nada que reconociera excepto una cabellera azulina- Natsumi- Grito hacia ella pero ella volteo mostrando algo peor sus ojos oscuros

-¿Disculpa me conoces?- Dijo con molestia la joven mirando con odio a el, el asintió

-Natsumi soy yo Haru tu idiota favorito- Dijo el retando con la mirada, ella solamente rió arrebatadamente de la manera mas hipocrita posible

-No conozco a ningún Haru- Concluyo para retirarse pero el brazo de el la obligo a parar

.

.

.

.


	16. Episodio

**Armonía en familia**

**Verdaderos sentimientos y viajes en el tiempo**

**Primera parte**

* * *

Naruto despertaba de su coma temporal adolorido del cuerpo y del alma, necesitaba nuevamente a sus hijos con el para que lo ayudaran para destruir al maldito llamado Aizen, por el otro lado Ichigo también necesitaba la ayuda de sus compañeros...

-P-Pero que mierda esta sucediendo aquí- Exclamaba con mucha duda la pequeña Natsumi al ver que su alrededor era demasiado diferente, ademas de cosas terriblemente mal para su cabeza

-Una realidad diferente a la tuya en el cual si tu padre jamas hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de tu madre- Dijo Aizen-.

-¿Correspondido?-.

-Tu padre estaba alocadamente enamorado de una chica de cabellera rosada creo que su nombre es Sakura ¿La conoces?-.

-¿Haruno-sensei?-.

-Pero ahora te enviare a una realidad en el cual sufrirás eternamente, después me encargare de tu padre es el quien en verdad me importa-.- El dichoso Aizen con su espada abrió un portal para enviarla al pasado eternamente...

* * *

-Sin importar el que tengo que llegar a la dimensión de cabello de zanahoria para rescatar a mi hija y a mi esposa- Dijo con orgullo a sus palabras, se dirigió a la torre del Hokage a recoger lo indispensable para luchar contra ese sujeto que tanta rabia tiene

-Naruto tienes que descansar no puedes estar aquí- Musito Sakura al verlo en la oficina del rubio, el solamente chasqueo su lengua para seguir buscando las herramientas necesarias, la rosada se quejo por que su compañero no le hizo caso y le agarro la mano- Naruto te estoy hablando tienes que hacerme caso cuando yo te hable- Dicho eso Naruto la miro con fastidio soltando el agarre

-Primero solamente mi esposa me tiene que decir eso, segunda quiero ir por mi hija ese maldito quiere acabar con mi felicidad, tercera ya estoy mejor recuerda que eh salvado el mundo mas de mil veces, soy el Héroe de Konoha, no, el héroe del mundo Shinobi- Confeso ante su compañera de equipo quien tenia una cara larga al ser regañada por primera vez por su compañero

Una fuerte cachetada se quedo marcada en la mejilla del rubio, Sakura lloraba fuertemente.- Naruto también fui de utilidad en la guerra y mejor que Hinata, yo fui tu primer amor, mi héroe, cuando termino la guerra te ame pero ahora te fuiste con esa-.

-¿Esa? Tiene nombre, es mi esposa, cuando eramos niños, ella siempre me ha querido me ha amado, cuando todos me odiaban cuando tenia a Kurama adentro de mi, ella me ha salvado al igual que tu, pero ella con palabras, en la guerra me salvo de que no fuera con Obito, tu siempre me has despreciado desde pequeños, pero ahora que eh salvado a todos, tu solamente ves lo superficial, siempre estuve contigo para que olvidaras ese amor enfermo que tenias o tienes por el maldito teme, siempre y siempre quise que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero no, cuando el volvió te volviste nuevamente una fan de el, no sabes cuantas noches estuve en vela llorando por ti, pero Hinata a estado a mi lado, puede ser que a una distancia pero gracias a ella entendí el verdadero amor, tengo tres fabulosos hijos, Natsumi me recuerda a mi mama, Hiroto a Hinata y Umiko ella no lose-.

* * *

**Ilusión Haru**

**Viendo a la posible Natsumi a sus ojos no despejaban el sueño. La actitud de esa Ilusión de Natsumi era muy arrogante todo digno de un Uchiha pero el no lo sabia, ademas donde habían quedado esos hermosos ojos perlas que tanto le encantaban.**

**Se retiro sin dar la ultima mirada del día a su compañera que siempre le esta llamando Idiota, reconoció a Naruto sin dudar dos veces pero el estaba con una mujer de cabellera rosada y con una pequeña, ¿Una familia Feliz?  
**

**¿Porque mi cabello es anaranjado? Se preguntaba internamente**

* * *

**Ilusión Shiro**

**Estaba en una cascada con un hermoso amanecer en sus ojos totalmente opuestos a la realidad, se miro en el lago parecía de 20 años aproximadamente, comenzó a caminar cuando se encontró a Natsumi besando a una persona ''conocida''**

**Quería**** gritar fuertemente el nombre de su amada pero la voz no salia como debía ser.**

* * *

**Ilusion Hiroto**

**A sus ojos perlados veía como su padre mataba sin piedad a su madre enfrente de la aldea de Konohagakure no sato, los Kages el sobrenombres de los gobernantes de cada respectiva aldea disfrutaban el espectáculo a todo color rojo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a la siguiente victima, su hermana pequeña Umiko...**

* * *

**Ilusión Nagami**

**A sus ojos castaños representaban dolor y miedo a la muchacha de sus sueños sosteniendo una filosa espada dirigida a el, no podía imaginarse las ****circunstancias**

**¿Acaso Natsu-chan me quiere matar?**

**¿Como pude estar ciego... Ella es un demonio peor que el mismísimo zorro?**

* * *

**Ilusión Shizuku**

**¿En donde carajo estoy? Era la pregunta del momento que rondaba por su mente, vio la imagen de Takami apuñalando a Natsumi una y otra vez, fue a salvar a su compañera que solamente se limito a sonreír y decir el ultimo adiós a su compañero.  
**

* * *

**Ilusión Hitomi**

**Hitomi vivía en un paraíso con su amor platónico de color rubio de hermosos ojos perlados únicos en su vida, necesitaba sentir que su amor era correspondido al momento de confesarse el solo se limito a reír como un demonio.**

* * *

**Ilusión Takami**

**¿Natsumi? Menciono al ver a su compañera llorando y cortándose en las venas**

**No deseo vivir**

**Fueron las palabras de Natsumi**

**¿Porque me odias Takami-chan? Es cierto... Todos me odian por ser una mala ninja ademas de re-usarme de ser un experimento para la aldea  
**

**-Natsumi- Soltaron las lagrimas su amiga lloraba para irse derramando hasta la ultima sangre de su cuerpo**

* * *

-Dattebane- Se quejo al sentir el fuerte piso frió, miro a su alrededor que solamente tenia grandes arboles, escucho que personas iban por los arboles, se sintió observada, con agilidad se movió para esconderse en un arbusto, aun tenia el vestido pero un poco roto de su cintura, miro una cabellera rubia muy conocida, con ropa naranja con azul

-Kakashi-sensei estoy seguro que vi a una chica aquí Dattebayo- Musito Naruto, un golpe bastante doloroso se puso en la cabeza del rubio, su compañera le había pegado nuevamente

-Naruto eres un estúpido, no hay nadie aquí ¿Verdad Kakashi-sensei?-.

-De hecho Naruto tiene razón, hay alguien observando a una distancia corta, prepárense- Ordeno el ninja que copia, sus alumnos se pusieron en posición de combate, Natsumi no tuvo que mas que salir de su escondite

-Tengo que luchar- Murmuro adolorida, su padre cabeza hueca numero uno parecía un afeminado a simple vista, su padrino con cara de aburrimiento y de ser el mejor de todos y la chica golpeadora

-Kakashi-sensei quien es la chica- Cuestiono Sakura viéndola detenidamente- Se parece un poco a Naruto-.

-''Sin tan solo supieran''- Pensó para ser atacada por Kakashi, en un movimiento a otro ella detuvo el Kunai filoso del ninja que copia, una vez recogido el arma lo puso contra el cuello de este sorprendiendo al mismísimo Kakashi por ser vencido por una chica de menor de edad- Primero que nada no vengo a pelear quiero regresar a mi tiempo, y otra ustedes no son nada para mi, si lo fuera por mi ya los hubiera matado- Dijo con frialdad, retiro con cuidado el arma del cuello de Kakashi


	17. Episodio diecisiete

**Armonía en familia**

**El tic nervioso de la familia Uzumaki**

**Segunda parte**

Espero con ansias que les guste el capitulo *-* me eh esforzado por hacer la historia.

**Zafir09:- Tranquilo señorito, muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad eso esperemos.**

.

.

.

En el pasado se encontraba el legendario equipo siete y enfrente de ellos la chica del futuro, por su suerte ocultaba su poder ocular con su cabellera dorada, el viento comenzó a soplar lentamente para jugar con las cabelleras de todos. Su alrededor consistía de arboles altos, claro quedaba que ella era más fuerte que el equipo siete juntos pero no quería perjudicar la línea del tiempo.

El ninja Kakashi Hatake apodado como el ninja que ha copiado miles de Justus durante largo tiempo y ser un héroe en la tercera guerra. Miraba con asombro a la joven, con lentitud escapo de sus garras delicadas, la apariencia confirmaba que era una mujer con facciones delicadas tipo una muñeca intocable pero había algo en ella muy familiar.

Las otras tres miradas de aquellos dos jóvenes eran de curiosidad por la ''intrusa''.

-Si mi mente no me engaña, tú no estás en el libro Bingo, así que no eres una amenaza por el momento- Aclaro con voz demandante el mayor-.

-Primero que nada jamás me volvería una criminal para que objetivo ¿Dime?, segunda como anteriormente les dije quiero volver a mi tiempo, yo no pertenezco a esta línea del tiempo- La aclaración de Natsumi era firme, Kakashi busco la ''mentira'' en los ojos de la joven pero no la encontró ¿Acaso decía la verdad?

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Quién es la chica?- Interrogo la única chica del equipo siete, los ojos de color jade enfrentaron al único ojo visible de color azul pero sencillamente no pudo con la mirada profunda de Natsumi

-Me llamo Natsumi un placer- Musito con una sonrisa falsa pero no detectable, tiro a una considerada distancia el afamado Kunai de su mano izquierda-''Ahora en adelante tengo que tener cuidado en lo que hago y digo''- Se dijo a sí misma para acercarse al equipo siete

-Decir tu apellido provocara que nos enteremos de que familia perteneces ¿cierto? Por lo que acabas de decir que no perteneces al futuro puede estar relacionado con nosotros tres- Dedujo con gran inteligencia el ultimo integrante del clan Uchiha, ella asintió con su cabeza , Sakura se emociono por el simple hecho de que su compañero fuera tan inteligente y genial como siempre provocando celos al pobre rubio de nombre Naruto

-Yo también pude haber deducido eso Sakura-chan- Menciono a casi gritos el muchacho y apuntando con su dedo índice de manera acusadora a su compañero, provoco que Natsumi riera de manera elegante por la actitud infantil de su padre- ¿Qué es lo gracioso Dattebayo?-.

-Me da mucha risa que tu actitud querido Naruto no ha cambiado- Menciono sin darse cuenta de que cometió el primer error, agacho su cabeza para ocultar un sonrojo por la vergüenza

-¿Entonces conoces al idiota del dobe?- Comento con media sonrisa, el Uchiha no sabía pero había algo familiar en esa chica que le dejaba un sabor metálico en la boca

-S-Se podrá decir que si- Su hablar cambio a un tartamudear odiaba eso cuando estaba nerviosa por mala suerte se lo saco a su madre y los sonrojos, pero en lo testadura lo saco a la perfección de su adorable padre

-Si no te importa Natsumi me gustaría hacerte un interrogatorio, si dices conocer a Naruto en el futuro además de ser de esa línea del tiempo, debes conocer los hechos – Comento Kakashi entrelazando sus brazos y sentado en el frio pasto junto a sus alumnos, Natsumi obedeció para sentarse

-No me importa pero no les diré gran cosa, cosas del futuro no pueden ser revelados, no por el momento-.

-Primera pregunta ¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Catorce años-.

-¿Estatura?-.

-1, 45-.

-Eres muy enana-.

-Usted es un pervertido que lee libros eróticos o me equivoco Kakashi-san-.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿De qué aldea eres?-.

-Konohagakure no sato-.

.

.

.

-Maldito me has arruinado el plan- Gritaba adolorido el villano de nombre Aizen, tenía grandes heridas en su pecho, brazos, en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, estaba recibiendo el odio de todo el ser del héroe de Konoha junto con el héroe de los Shinigamis y con varios capitanes y subordinados del gobernante…

-Tu- Apunto con furia el rubio- Has hecho añicos mi matrimonio, además de llevarte a mi esposa a tus garras y casi matar a mi hija usando a mi esposa a eso-.

-Por eso mismo y por cosas del pasado debes morir- Término de decir el famoso Ichigo, para apuñar su espada en el interior de Aizen, Naruto preparaba su más poderoso ataque para por lo menos tener a Aizen débil…

-¿Que ha sucedido?- Pregunto la señora Uzumaki para ver un total desastre, no sabía el cómo ni el porqué pero que estaba haciendo en un lugar tan raro, miro a su alrededor, su esposo estaba matando junto con Ichigo al villano con sus propias manos- Naruto- Un par de lagrimas comenzaron a salir haciendo marcas rojas en las mejillas de la azabache

.

.

.

.

-Ya me estoy aburriendo con el interrogatorio Kakashi-san- Musito con un puchero la Uzumaki, cruzando de brazos y recostándose en el pasto para dormir por lo menos un poco, cayo rendida a brazos de Morfeo, Kakashi tuvo que cargarla para llevarla a la aldea

-Esa chica tiene un parecido al tonto de Naruto- Dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chan no me llames tonto- Soltó un suspiro la mencionada para golpear a su compañero

-Ya ustedes dos paren- Separo la pelea de Naruto y Sakura para seguir caminando por los prados, por mala suerte el manchón de cabello que le cubría el ojo a Natsumi cayo, mostrando su ojo visible.

.

.

.

.

-Qué bueno que todo eso fue una ilusión casi me muero- Reclamo Haru con los brazos cruzados, su padre le revolvió su cabellera oscura de manera juguetona divirtiendo a la familia- ¿Dónde está Natsumi?-.

-Es lo que quiero saber- Dijo el patriarca de los Uzumaki, buscaba con la mirada a su hija, Kiba buscaba rastros de olor de la pequeña, Shino con sus insectos también al igual que todos.

-Papa- Susurro Umiko quien estaba en brazos de Ino, el se acerco- Natsu-chan no está en este tiempo ella está en el pasado- Sonrió la pequeña inocentemente asustando a su padre

-Creo que tu hija ve las cosas con ojos distintos- La voz de su interior le dijo, Naruto asintió para cargar a su hija en sus brazos, su hijo menor se acerco a platicar con él, pero, Hinata se alejaba de el por miedo…

.

.

.

.

Mañana creo que no subiré capitulo D: esta historia está muy avanzada y este capítulo fue muy rápido en todo pero en el siguiente lo explicare todo.

**-DiazGuiselle**


	18. Episodio dieciocho

**Armonía en familia**

**Perdóname**

Naruto observaba a su mujer sollozar fuertemente en el frio suelo, sosteniéndose, su corazón comenzó a partirse no quería ver a su esposa llorar por mentiras que ese maldito Aizen le había dicho enfrente de una batalla pasada, se acerco lentamente, abrazo a Hinata por detrás para llorar con ella, Ichigo presencio esa escena no pudo derramar un par de lagrimas ahora su esposa le diría bebe por llorar. Haru soltaba una sonrisa verdadera por tal demostración, ahora más que nunca no se apartaría de su chica agresiva pero linda.

-Hinata- La llamo con ternura, ella volteo a verlo, sus ojos perlas aun dejaban caer lagrimas, Naruto con su dedo pulgar comenzó a quitar el rastro de lagrimas- Todo lo que ha dicho Aizen puede ser que sea cierto pero cuando la guerra termino, me di cuenta que tu eres la única que quiero en mi vida- Menciono en un susurro al ritmo del viento, tantos los ninjas, capitanes Shinigamis, observaban y escuchan

-¿E-Entonces si me amas?- Cuestiono al borde de llorar nuevamente, el sonrió y la beso con ternura, Hiroto soltaba lagrimas y Umiko estallaba de la felicida

-Sí y siempre lo hare- Contesto en medio del beso, Sakura sollozaba ahora se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos en los cuales ahora ya no importaba ya… no.

.

.

.

En el pasado, Sakura molestaba constantemente a Natsumi con preguntas absurdas además de decirle un montón de veces que Sasuke-kun era suyo y nada más, el equipo siete mas ella se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento siete, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear mientras Sakura alentaba al azabache como si él fuera el mejor del mundo.

Natsumi se levanto y con toda su fuerza.- Naruto tu puedes demuestra que no eres un perdedor si no un ganador- Grito a todo pulmón, Kakashi cierro su libro por algunos momentos, esa demostración le fue de gran ayuda al rubio quien derroto fácilmente al poderoso Uchiha

-Gracias Dattebayo- Dijo y levanto su pulgar de manera de agradecimiento, ella le sonrió tímidamente, Naruto observaba esa sonrisa-''En donde más eh visto esa sonrisa''- Se preguntaba

-Kakashi-sensei eso fue trampa, Sasuke-kun debió ganar- Reclamo Sakura, Naruto hizo un puchero, esas escenas le molestaba constantemente a la rubia quien tuvo un tic nervioso

-Dattebane- Grito enojada, tenía un sonrojo por lo molesta que estaba, Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible al escuchar nuevamente esa frase en la cual solamente la utilizaba Kushina cuando se ponía nerviosa o furiosa- Sakura-san con todo respeto, Naruto es mejor que el Uchiha- Aclaro con orgullo, Kakashi no lo podía creer

-¿Dattebane?- Dijo Kakashi- Esa frase la conozco perfectamente- Menciono con seriedad, Natsumi estaba nerviosa por lo que había dicho, el gris se acerco a ella- ''Si vienes del futuro, tu eres hija de Naruto ¿Cierto?''- Le murmuro en el oído poniendo tensa a la rubia

-Tsk- Dijo en un murmuro, para alejarse un poco del interrogatorio nuevo de Kakashi Hatake, un estruendo se escucho en los cielos estaba Haru con una cara de tranquilidad, bajo con cuidado

-Natsumi porque siempre...- No pudo terminar su frase completa por que Natsumi le dio una patada fuerte lanzan dolo a una gran distancia

-Esa actitud debe ser hija de Sakura también- Murmuraba Kakashi con un suspiro

-Idiota me has dejado sola y para acabar vienes como si nada- Grito enojada-.

-P-Puede ser que me golpees siempre pero se a la perfección que me amas profundamente- Le guiño el ojo provocando un sonrojo en la rubia

-Haru- Murmuro con furia soltando un chackra rojo al estilo zorro de las nueve colas impresionando al equipo siete y al mismísimo Kakashi, Natsumi se tronaba sus dedos apunto de matar a golpes a su amigo, pero una mano la detuvo

-Natsumi cuantas veces te eh dicho que no mates a Haru- Dijo Toshiro con un suspiro- Se te puede manchar la ropa de su sangre- Haru le salia una gota al estilo anime gracias a las palabras de Toshiro

-Hiroto controla a tu hermana que esta loca de amor por mi- Rió a carcajadas, llego Hiroto con un suspiro, no sabia dos cosas, si golpear a su nuevo amigo o que su propia hermana lo golpeara

Kakashi abrió totalmente sus ojos al ver que el hermano de la rubia tenia los ojos color perla.-¿Desde cuando los Hyugas son rubios?-.

-Sabes que no puedo controlar a mi hermana ademas seria lindo verte manchado de sangre- Sonrió de manera malvada Hiroto

-¿Porque tengo tan excelentes amigos?- Murmuraba Haru soltando un suspiro

.

.

.

-Fue gran idea mandar a los niños al pasado- Pregunto Ichigo y Naruto asintió mientras abrazaba a su hija pequeña y a su esposa, daba pequeños besos a ambas- Oye Naruto me pondré celoso también dame un beso- Ambos soltaron una risa, pero Ichigo no sabia que Naruto iba a hacerlo, le dio un beso en el cachete asustando al pelos de zanahoria


	19. Episodio diecinueve

**Armonía en familia**

**Entrenamiento**

* * *

Un día nuevo se ha presentado en Konohagakure no sato pero en el tiempo del pasado, lo que había sucedido se le ha informado al tercer Hokage cuando el todavía estaba con vida antes de ser matado por su propio alumno.

Los rayos del sol anunciaban el medio día, en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, todos se encontraban entrenando con sus respectivos equipos. Pero Toshiro se le ocurrió otra forma de entrenar, pero necesitaba un equipo nuevo, conjunto a los tres mejores para conformar el equipo Toshiro.

-Natsumi-chan es increíble dattebayo- Exclamo con emoción el rubio futuro gobernante del país del fuego, contemplaba el entrenamiento especial de su nueva amiga por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, sus compañeros Sakura y Sasuke asintieron con una sonrisa

Toshiro hace tiempo había observado los poderes oculares del Uchiha menor, pero a el solamente le importaba los poderes oculares o mejor dicho poder ocular de Natsumi porque funcionaban perfectamente el elemento hielo con el famoso Byakugan.

-Natsumi tienes experiencia en rastrear ¿verdad?- Cuestiono Toshiro con su semblante relajado, ella asintió pero puso mueca de no entender mucho- Natsumi tu poder ocular es precioso debo admitir si funcionamos eso con tu elemento hielo mas la inteligencia mejor dicho estupidez de Haru y el Sharingan de Haru serán un increíble equipo

-¿Oye?- Apunto Haru a su maestro- ¿A quién le dices estúpido?-.

-Haru no empieces tienes el mismo carácter de tu padre- Musito para combatir con el equipo, Natsumi daba su mejor esfuerzo con los puños cerrados acertando en vez en cuando, Shiro observaba con lentitud los movimientos de su nuevo maestro y Haru intentando enfrentar.

Akira,Shizuku, Nagami, Hiroto, Takami, Hitomi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi observaban con detenimiento con los ojos a mas no poder, en un movimiento a otro Toshiro desapareció para escapar del ataque por atrás de Haru y por adelante Natsumi, espada contra puño cubierto de una aura fría.

Si Natsumi tocaba a Haru en unos de los puntos vitales... Estaba frito...

* * *

**En el futuro**

Naruto junto con Ichigo conversaban temas que no valían tema averiguar, se encontraban en la casa Kurosaki comiendo lo que Hinata cocinaba con todo su corazón siendo ayudada por Inoue y Rukia mientras la pequeña Umiko jugaba con el cabello de Uryuu.

-Las lagrimas derramadas por nosotros no serán de oro ni de plata- Musito con tristeza Naruto cerrando sus ojos para romper la mesa con su fuerza bruta, Ichigo no entendió el mensaje- Esos malditos solamente quieren quitarnos la felicidad, a mi me importa mi familia hasta daría mi vida por ellos-.

Ichigo se levanto para poner una mano suya en el hombro- Tranquilo compañero rubio amante del ramen, si estamos unidos todo saldrá a nuestra manera- Naruto asintió para sonreír de manera maliciosa

-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tentación- Musito con burla el rubio siendo golpeado por el Shinigami

**En la cocina con las tres chicas cocineras**

-¿Uzumaki-san como conoció a Uzumaki-san?- Pregunto con inocencia Inoue para juntar las manos con la mencionada

-¿Uzumaki-san?- Sonrió nerviosa Hinata- Inoue-san me puede llamar Hinata, a Naruto lo conozco desde pequeños- Se puso más nerviosa al notar un brillo en los ojos de Inoue

-Asombroso- Dijo con emoción Inoue

-Inoue-san estas poniendo nerviosa a Hinata-san, entonces esta enamorada de tu esposo desde que son pequeños- Pregunto Rukia, Hinata asintió con un leve sonrojo

-Cuando él y yo éramos unos niños, sentía una gran admiración hacia él, con el tiempo la admiración paso a amor- Las mejillas de Hinata tomaron un color rojo intenso

-Eres muy inocente Hinata-san, en ocasiones me recuerdas a una persona que sabe cocinar pero prepara cosas bastante extrañas- Dijo Rukia de manera burlona, el horno exploto, asustando a las dos azabaches, Inoue tenía polvo en su cara y tosiendo

Los tres chicos que se encontraban en la sala de estar escucharon el tremendo ruido para ir de manera protectora, encontraron la cocina totalmente destrozada

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Cuestionaron los tres hombres al mismo tiempo, como respuesta tosieron por el gran humo

-Mami tiene polvo en la cara- Dijo con ternura Umiko con un sonrojo, su padre sonrió, Naruto se acerco a su respectiva esposa para comenzar a limpiar con suavidad en la cara, pero en un momento a otro ya se estaban besando suavemente

-Ese Naruto es un buen esposo no como otros- Gruño Rukia mirando a Ichigo quien tomaba agua

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Inoue-san?- Dijo Uryuu preocupado por su mujer ella brinco y se sonrojo para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Claro que si Uryuu, creo que en la explosión vi extraterrestres estoy segura- Dijo con seriedad y en sus ojos se mostraba la inocencia de la mujer de cabellos naranjados

.

.

.

.

-Haru mueve más tus piernas- Ordeno Toshiro observando que sus alumnos mejoraban, y los espectadores también lo observaban y sabían


	20. Episodio veinte

**Armonía en familia**

**Capitulo veinte**

**Lagrimas de oro y plata**

* * *

Aun en el pasado, el equipo entrenado por el maestro del hielo de nombre **Toshiro Hitsugaya **mientras los chicos del pasado del equipo siete y los muchachos del futuro se encontraban observando cada movimiento. Natsumi y Haru daban grandes golpes al maestro de gran mirada azulina, en un momento a otro Shiro se puso a defender a sus dos compañeros de los ataques de hielo que su maestro Toshiro lanzaba a quema ropa. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue que Sasuke observo que Shiro activo su linea sanguínea llamado Sharingan.

-Por esto tenemos el entrenamiento completo para el día de hoy mañana a la misma hora los quiero a los tres aquí- Anuncio con indiferencia Toshiro para cruzar los brazos y soltar un suspiro

-Toshiro-sensei- Dijo en un murmuro Natsumi con la cabeza agachada, el hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos azules le acaricio su cabellera rubia dando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Tranquila has mejorado en tus movimientos- Menciono con ternura hacia ella que hasta la abrazo, sorprendiendo a Haru, conocía a la perfección a su maestro y jamas de los jamases vio que ese sujeto fuera tan amable

-Se acabara el mundo- Dijo en un susurro Haru con un tic nervioso, observo que una pelirroja andaba de empalagosa con el hermano de su querida Natsumi y este la apartaban- Hiroto haría una gran pareja con la chica rosada- Dijo con grandes gritos provocando un sonrojo en el rubio y la mencionada pero Sakura pensó que se referían a ella- Me refiero a Hitomi-.

-Haru ¿Quieres tener una muerte dolorosa verdad?- Gruño el rubio de ojos color perla con el ligero sonrojo notable, se notaba que una pelea iba ser protagonizada por Haru Kurosaki

-Es hora de correr- Dijo para comenzar a correr y ser perseguido por Hiroto Uzumaki a una velocidad impresionante

-''Esos ojos perlas y hermano de Natsumi, entonces Naruto se caso con una Hyuga pero quien''- Se cuestionaba internamente Kakashi Hatake puso una mano en su barbilla para ver el físico de Natsumi-''Tiene rasgos muy finos es muy blanca y el otro muchacho tiene mas mismas facciones entonces serán gemelos''-.

-Natsumi- Comento con un suspiro Shiro, la mencionada volteo con una sonrisa- E-En entrenamiento fuiste genial felicidades- Recalco con un ligero sonrojo, Sasuke se molesto, si ese chico del futuro era un Uchiha por que se sonrojaba

-Muchas gracias Shiro-kun- Soltó una pequeña sonrisa- También fuiste increíble en el entrenamiento sin tus advertencias estaría con algunas heridas gracias- Agradeció con una risa pequeña y con un guiño en el ojo

* * *

-Naruto- Murmuro con dulzura en sus labios el nombre de su esposo, para abrazarlo por detrás de la espalda y soltando una pequeña risa encantadora- Muy pronto cumplirás años ¿Dime que te gustaria para tu cumpleaños?- Pregunto con un tímido sonrojo

-Hinata-san es tan adorable, que si fuera un pastel de naranja y pescado me la comería- Comento con inocencia Inoue juntando sus dedos con lo de su esposo

-¿Pastel de naranja con pescado?- Cuestiono Hinata volteando a ver a su amiga naranja con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Son platillos muy raros de Inoue- Dijo Rukia- No los vayas a probar- Murmuro Rukia a Hinata

-Lo tendré en mente-.

-Sabes mi Hinata se lo que quiero en mi cumpleaños- Menciono Naruto en tono ronco acercándose a su esposa- Quiero otro bebe-.

* * *

-Dattebane- Grito eufórica Natsumi Uzumaki- Quiero comer algo me muero de hambre- Recalco con un sonido en su estomago, con vergüenza se tapo y con un ligero sonrojo apareció

-Natsumi ¿Porque siempre estas pensando en comida?- Cuestiono Toshiro con un suspiro acompañado, a su lado se encontraba la tragona de comida numero uno y el idiota hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki

-Estoy en crecimiento así que tu cállate y cómprame comida- Acuso Natsumi con su dedo pulgar, escucho varios gritos de un grupo de chicos en los cuales, se encontraba su padre peleando con un chico de marcas rojas en sus mejillas y colmillos

-Naruto eres un gran idiota- Exclamo Kiba con un enfado y una vena saliendo de su frente, sintió un gran golpe proveniente por parte de la rubia de diferentes ojos- ¿Pero que demonios?-.

-No golpees a Naruto- Dijo Natsumi

-Ahora tu novia te tiene que defender- Menciono con burla Kiba, haciendo que Natsumi lo pateara fuertemente y estrechándolo en una pared- Oh- Gimió de dolor

-¿Kiba-kun?- Una voz en el cual, la rubia conocía a la perfección, una niña de doce años, con cabello azul corto y grandes ojos perlados fue con su amigo herido para llevarlo al hospital mas cercano

-L-Lo L-Lamento M-Mucho N-No F-Fue M-Mi I-Intención- Pronuncio con tartamudeo Natsumi al ver a la pequeña azabache que claramente se notaba que era Hinata Hyuga a la edad de doce años.

-Descuida- Dijo ella- Kiba-kun siempre se mete en problemas aunque no sea su culpa- Jugueteo con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo al estar platicando con Natsumi desviando su vista a otro extremo

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos meses aproximadamente, ahora el equipo del maestro Toshiro mejoraba con técnicas simplemente grandiosas para chicos de tan solo catorce años, pero ahora los tres equipos novatos de esa época presentarían el examen chunnin, pero por desgracia, por ordenes del tercer Hokage, dos equipos participarían del futuro. Los dos equipos del futuro. El equipo ocho y siete.

Por el momento, se encontraban en una escena de ¿Celos y sangre? Rock Lee vs Sasuke Uchiha, por mala fortuna el sujeto de grandes cejas le gano con mucha facilidad al portador del poder ocular Sharingan.

Natsumi observaba desde una distancia, casi por las escaleras junto con su equipo respectivamente, bajo de un salto abajo.- Tu.- Dijo apuntando al mencionado con su dedo indice- Pelea conmigo- Termino de decir con una sonrisa mostrando determinación en su único ojo visible de color azul

-Eres linda debo admitir- Dijo con sinceridad Lee- Pero Sakura es mas preciosa que tu, tienes unos ojos bastantes horribles- Con esas palabras enfureció completamente a Natsumi

-Oye maldito- Grito Naruto- Los ojos azules son la onda-.

-Natsu-chan- Exclamo con emoción Nagami con un lindo sonrojo- No le crea a ese idiota, tu eres mas linda demuestre el verdadero poder que un Uzumaki puede tener- Dijo con sinceridad, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke gritaron un gran !QUE! al saber el verdadero nombre de la portadora del Byakugan.

-!Que problemático!- Dijo Shizuku digno de un Nara al ver que su mejor amigo daba aclaraciones que no debía

Lee con su gran velocidad, daba grandes vueltas iniciando un huracán provocando que el cabello de Natsumi volara en los aires fluyendo como flores en otoño, lamentablemente su ojo tapado se abrió mostrando su verdadero poder ocular sorprendiendo mas al equipo pasado siete.

-Malditas cejas deja de moverte- Dijo en medio de un susurro, activando su único ojo color blanco localizo los movimientos con mucha exactitud pero en medio de la batalla un castaño de ojos color perla y un rubio de los mismos ojos que el anterior interfirieron.

-Lee ¿Que diablos estas haciendo?- Interrogo Neji viendo a su compañero con frialdad, vio de reojo aquel rubio con sus mismos ojos agarrando con fuerza a la rubia de la mano

-¿Ese es tu compañero?- Pregunto Hiroto con seriedad- Si tu compañero vuelve a pelear con mi hermana se la vera conmigo- Amenazo mostrando el carácter de los Hyugas.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota de la autora: ¿Les ha gustado? :v lamento por no actualizar tengo escuela y BLABLABLAAA... Actualizare pronto muchachones *3***_

_**-DiazGuiselle**_


	21. Episodio veinte y uno

**Armonía en familia**

**Capitulo veinte y uno**

**_Byakugan de familia_**

* * *

-Si tu compañero vuelve a tocar a mi hermana, juro por el nombre de mi familia que ese chico morirá en manos mías o de mi hermana dependiendo- Advirtió el rubio de hermosos ojos perlados arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado, Neji al contrario solamente se limito a bufar molesto.

-No se que demonios seas pero para poseer esos ojos debes pertenecer a la familia Hyuga pero no tienes la marca así que debes pertenecer a la familia principal, tu cabellera rubia es cosa extraña, ningún Hyuga posee el cabello de color excepto Hinata-sama- Dio un aviso importante recalcando el honor de su familia, a paso corto se acerco a los dos hermanos mellizos- Dijiste hermana a ella, ¿Porque ella no posee los mismos ojos?-.

Hiroto y Natsumi se miraron, arqueando la misma ceja incrédulos, el compañero de la rubia revelo el apellido de ambos **Uzumaki **dando a conocer que posiblemente sean hijos del famoso cabeza hueca imperativo numero uno Naruto Uzumaki. Dando un largo suspiro, Natsumi fue alzando su mechón en su ojo tapado revelando su poder ocular.

-¿Un Byakugan y uno común y corriente?- Cuestiono sin entender la situación.

-Paso un accidente, mis ojos eran los mismos, el Byakugan, pero mi ojo fue penetrado por una espada, mi padre me curo mi ojo, el posee los ojos azules así que mi regeneración fue el ojo azul- Revelo mirando en sollozos ese día cuando ese sujeto de nombre Kenzo la controlo para matar y lastimar a sus compañeros.

-Eso quiere decir que su padre es Naruto- Comento Sakura- Su apellido es Uzumaki, su cabello rubio ademas de los ojos azules, entonces ¿Quien es la madre?-.

-¿Porque ahora tanto interés?- Interrogo Hiroto arqueando nuevamente la ceja- Si ustedes quieren saber tienen que averiguarlo-.

-E-Entonces ¿Yo? Tengo hijos en el futuro Dattebayo- Comento incrédulo de la situación, Natsumi suspiro fuertemente y apretó los puños, solamente asintió-.

-De hecho tienes otra hija- Dijo Hiroto con los brazos cruzados- Es idéntica a Natsumi solamente que ella si tiene los ojos azules no nació con el Byakugan-.

-Natsumi, Hiroto.- Llamo Toshiro con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada ceño fruncido a los dos.- Dejen de revelar datos del futuro que pueden perjudicar la linea del tiempo.- Pronuncio con seriedad.

-Pero.- Quiso articular una frase pero con la mirada de Toshiro mejor guardo silencio la pequeña Natsumi, miro a los chicos del pasado un poco perturbados con la revelación.

-Eso quiere decir que una integrante de la familia Hyuga se ha comprometido con este.- Dicho mencionado el famoso genio Neji miro con odio a los dos gemelos, pero también se quedo un poco perturbado con la mirada de Hiroto que era mas siniestra que la de el.

**Paso una hora en el cual todos los equipos del futuro y del pasado estaban presentes. El difunto tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi observaba a cada uno. En la mente de Natsumi se preguntaba -.''Porque demonios ella iba presentar nuevamente los exámenes chunnin, si ella logro su etapa, ¿Acaso la veían de doce años quizás?''.-.**

-Esto es una tontería.- Grito Natsumi sacada de quicio mirando severamente a todos los demás, primero no le gusto que ese tipo Neji insultara a su padre, su maestra Sakura humillando a su padre, ¿Porque demonios insultaban a Naruto? Solamente por tener al zorro de las nueve colas.

-Natsu-chan ¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestiono con preocupación Nagami quien se acerco a su compañera cuando estaba apunto de tocarle el hombro ella lo quito con brusquedad.

-No soporto ver que todos ustedes le tienen desprecio a Naruto.- Sollozo mirando a su padre quien parpadeaba confundido.- Odio la maldita voz de la chillona Sakura aclamando que **-Sasuke-kun es el mejor y Naruto un perdedor-.** En mi tiempo Naruto es el mejor ninja que pueda existir.- Puso una mano en su pecho.- Yo como Natsumi Uzumaki estoy orgullosa de ser su hija.- Dijo con orgullo y mas con una sonrisa.

Hiroto no pudo estar mas orgulloso de su hermana mayor, ella siempre saliendo adelante. Se pudo alado de su hermana para apoyarla, en el otro extremo Shiro agarrando fuertemente la mano de su compañera.

-Es impresionante tu valentía, sin duda eres una Uzumaki digna, no puedo decir eso de tu hermano es mas Hyuga que Uzumaki.- Dijo el tercer Hokage.- Hay muchas cosas que no debes saber Natsumi, pero no puedes revelar mas información ahora en adelante, has expuesto demasiado en los demás compañeros.

-¿Acaso usted me esta diciendo que no puedo enfrentar la situación?.- Cuestiono arqueando una ceja y apretando sus puños.

-Eres capaz de lograr muchas cosas eso no cabe duda, pero debes saber que tienes que respetar la linea del tiempo si quieres que tu nazcas con tu padre y madre, si alteras el orden puedes nacer en otra familia o peor aun, nunca haber nacido-.

Chasqueo su lengua para girarse y caminar a la salida con un disgusto en su boca. Al caminar para llegar a la salida de Konoha pero unos brazos la detuvieron.- ¿A donde vas pequeña agresiva?.-Cuestiono con burla Haru abrazándola por detrás.

-A mi hogar.- Respondió a secas, extrañaba los brazos de su madre y padre, quería volver a su tiempo.

-¿Ahora que te pasa? La Natsumi que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente.- Dijo Haru con los brazos cruzados, ella solo se limito a agachar la cabeza.

-Pues esa Natsumi ya se ha ido.- Dijo Natsumi para caminar al bosque y perderse...

.

.

.

.

En una época correcta.

Naruto jugaba con su hija Umiko a las escondidas, mientras Hinata cocinaba el platillo favorito de su esposo, las palabras que dijo aun pasaban por su mente.

**-Sabes mi Hinata se lo que quiero en mi cumpleaños- Menciono Naruto en tono ronco acercándose a su esposa- Quiero otro bebe-.**

Se ruborizo de tal recuerdo que estaba apunto de quemar la comida si no fuera el olor a quemado que emanaba la estufa. Cerro sus ojos para olvidar tal escena pero nada le ayudo al sentir unas manos intrusas en su vestido de color lavanda.

-Hinata ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí para mi cumpleaños?.- Le susurro en el oído con voz ronca y sexy a la vez, abrazando mas a su esposa esta solamente se limitaba a suspirar.- ¿Que te parece si hacemos al bebe? Acabo Umiko esta jugando en su habitación, no nos tomaremos mucho tiempo para nuestro juego.- Enterró su cabeza en el cuello blanco de Hinata para besarle.

-N-Naruto-kun.- Dijo en suspiros al sentir las manos adentro de su vestido y tocarle su vientre plano, Naruto sonrió victorioso al escuchar nuevamente el honorifico.

-Sabes algo Hinata.- Dijo Naruto.- Me encanta cuando me dices Naruto-kun suena dulce cuando **TU** lo pronuncias.

* * *

Natsumi caminaba en el bosque con el humor agresivo, golpeaba todo tipo de arboles a su alrededor para expulsar su odio. Recordaba las palabras que empleo Neji, Sakura y los demás.- La familia Uzumaki es la mejor Dattebane.- Se dijo a si misma para sonreír

-Hermana nos has tenido preocupados.- Dijo Hiroto en una rama de un árbol.


	22. Episodio Veintidós

**Armonía en familia**

**Capitulo veinte dos**

_**Los celos de Naruto**_

* * *

En la época correcta. En la dimensión en donde Ichigo Kurosaki creció se encontraba limpiando su casa con ayuda de Hinata Hyuga la esposa del mejor consumidor del platillo de nombre ramen.

Mientras Rukia, Inoue, Uryuu y Naruto fueron a comprar comida para hacer una pequeña fiesta de adultos, y la pequeña Umiko en brazos del héroe de Konoha.

-Ichigo-san ¿En donde dejo este mono de peluche?.- Cuestiono Hinata sosteniendo en sus brazos un león de felpa, por desgracia Ichigo no la escucho porque los audífonos estaban a todo volumen, Hinata abrazo al león de peluche, era obvio que le gustaba pero sintió que ese peluche se estaba acurrucando en sus pechos, bajo la mirada y el león abrazaba los pechos de ella...

Un fuerte grito se escucho. Hinata rápidamente soltó con brusquedad al felpa, retrocedió un par de pasos para ver que ese león se seguía moviendo. Ichigo escucho un sonido fuerte y se quito sus audífonos, vio que su compañera de limpieza estaba temblando.- ¿Que ocurre Hinata?.- Cuestiono Kurosaki vio que Hinata apuntaba hacia un extremo, al voltear se fijo quien era.- Maldito Kon ¿En donde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?.- Gruño Ichigo al notar que Kon reacciono y se sentó en el piso.

-¡Oh Ichigo como has estado!.- Menciono aquel oso de peluche quien se rasco con nerviosidad su cabeza de algodón.- Estaba paseando por aquí cerca y me tropecé en una caja y me caí, estuve inconsciente hasta que esta linda muchacha me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Aun sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de antes no has cambiado! Hinata se debe sentir asustada al ver que un peluche hable y mas que sea un pervertido total.- Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.- Le diré a Naruto que tocaste a su esposa ya me imagino todas las cosas que te hará.

-¿Quien es Naruto?.- Cuestiono Kon al mirar que su amigo estaba en lo correcto por la puerta se encontraba Naruto con su ceja arqueada y con los puños totalmente cerrados.

-¡Yo soy Naruto! Y no voy a permitir que una cosa como tu este toqueteando a mi esposa.- Dijo Naruto amenazador, provocando que el peluche se tensara al sentir una energía poderosa perteneciente al héroe.

-N-No fue mi intención hacer eso a tu esposa.- Dijo con los nervios en punta el peluche que retrocedió pero sintió unas manos pequeñas en el, observando a una pequeña muchacha de cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules.- ¿Tu quieren eres niña?.

-Eres un peluche hermoso ademas hablas ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.- Propuso la pequeña Umiko con una sonrisa tierna que abrazo con dulzura al peluche.

-¡Que adorable niña!.- Grito emocionado Kon al recibir el abrazo.

-Es mi hija menor se llama Umiko.- Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras abrazaba a su esposa de manera protectora, Ichigo soltó un suspiro su amigo estaba celoso y bastante.

-¿Entonces tienes otros hijos?.- Pregunto Kon arqueando la pequeña ceja y soltando a la pequeña. Naruto asintió.

* * *

-Hiroto necesito estar sola.- Menciono Natsumi agachando su mirada y apretando fuertemente sus puños, mientras se mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Se que las palabras de ellos te lastimaron.- Dijo Hiroto.- Nuestro padre es fantástico la verdad el mejor de todos, este es el pasado, nuestra madre ya nos había comentado acerca de esto así que tenemos que ser tolerantes.

-Ellos no entienden.- Gruño.- Papa siempre ha sido leal a sus palabras, pero esos comentarios lo deben lastimar mentalmente .

Hiroto sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que nunca iba a cambiar los pensamientos de su hermana. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Eres una pequeña tonta hermana.- Dijo de manera burlesca el.- Ya se el porque los chicos te persiguen. Eres tierna, pero con carácter, sigues tus ideales, te preocupas por los demás.- Le dio un pequeño golpe a su hermana en su brazo.

-Hiroto eres un excelente hermano lamentablemente un Hyuga.- Suspiro con derrota Natsumi.

-¡Oye tu también eres una Hyuga! Recuerda tienes los ojos.

-Si pero mi abuelo me ha dicho que me parezco a mi padre y es verdad.

-¿Entonces yo a quien me parezco?.

-Al abuelo Hiashi dattebane.- Dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño en su ojo azul.

-¿Hablas enserio? Digo también me parezco físicamente a mi padre.

-Si pero en actitudes, carácter, habilidades y toda esas cosas raras un Hyuga total querido hermano, por el otro lado yo nací con el carácter de mi padre, sus habilidades, sus idioteces, es un orgullo ser un Uzumaki.

-Pero recuerda que Takami es una Uzumaki pero nada como tu.

-Ja pero una novata yo tengo el carisma. Osea dime ¿Quien es mejor Takami o yo?.

-Ambas tienen cualidades diferentes, ella es para rastreo y medica ademas de poseer sangre Uzumaki al igual que tu pero ella lo tiene mas pura.

-Yo hija del Hokage Naranja Naruto Uzumaki, primogénita del nuevo clan Uzumaki, poseo dos elementos fundamentales, agua y hielo, alumna de Ino Yamanaka y Toshiro Hitsugaya, hija de Hinata Hyuga ex heredera del clan Hyuga. ¿Tu crees que ella sea mejor que yo?.

-No quiero tener esta misma conversación nuevamente.

-O es acaso que estas enamorado de Takami.


	23. Episodio final Primera saga

**Armonía**** en familia.**

**Capitulo veintitrés.**

_**Capitulo final.**_

* * *

-Me estas tratando de decir que te sientes atraído por Takami.- Dijo incrédula la rubia de ojos bicolor, su hermano menor solamente negó con la cabeza, siempre esas palabras se tenían que repetir sin cesar.

-Por ultima vez hermana. Takami no es de mi interés.- Gruño desesperado el Hyuga al sentir la mirada acusadora de su hermana, tener que soportar esa mirada era soportar a su madre enojada y eso no era muy grato.

-Si me estas mintiendo Hiroto Uzumaki.- Acuso a su hermano con su dedo indice.- Te ira demasiado mal.- Amenazo con un tic nervioso, ella jamas iba a querer a Takami y si fuera su cuñada. Su pesadilla se volvería realidad.

-¿Te da tanto miedo que Takami podría ser tu futura cuñada?.- Cuestiono el rubio.

-Por supuesto que si.- Grito Natsumi a los cuatro vientos.- Sabes que no la soporto es mas, creo que soporto mejor a Haru idiota que a ella.

-Diciendo de el. No lo eh visto junto con Akira. ¿Donde crees que deban estar?.

-Bueno me preocupo por Akira porque me ha cuidado desde que estuve en esa dimensión pero de Haru me lo encontré en el camino.

Los hermanos Uzumaki, decidieron terminar su discusión infantil, comenzaron a caminar y se encontraron con el amigable Nagami Inuzuka, el chico problemático Shizuku Nara.

-Natsu-chan.- Grito emocionado y abrazando a su compañera, un brillo especial de amor era contemplados por los ojos de Nagami.

-Nagami cuantas veces te eh dicho que no acoses a Natsumi.- Dijo con tono aburrido. Ademas de observar al ninja canino en un tono sonrojado.

-¡Yo no acoso a Natsu-chan! ¡Ese seria Shiro-san!.- Se defendió con sus palabras poniendo un puchero adorable a simple vista. Hiroto se tronaba sus manos para golpear con seriedad al compañero de su hermana, no podía permitir que su hermana fuera acosada.

-¡Culpar de otros es ser patético!.- Recrimino el rubio al acercarse al moreno con paso corto.- Tienes razón, Shiro ha puesto su mirada en mi hermana pero no significa que tengas todo el derecho de decir el secreto.

-Hermano deja de una buena vez a mi compañero de equipo.- Grito nerviosa al sentir que su hermano no le daba la verdad. Se puso entre el para no permitir que su propio hermano le hiciera daño a su compañero.

-¡Pero hermana!.- Dijo Hiroto por la actitud tomada de ella.

-Sabes que no me gusta que lastimen a mis compañeros.- Menciono con frialdad, sujeto la mano de su compañero para irse lo mas pronto posible, sentir la mano cálida de Natsumi con la suya era un sueño hecho realidad.

-''Natsu-chan es tan hermosa''.- Pensó mostrando una sonrisa.-''Pero el corazón de ella pertenece a otra persona''.

* * *

En la dimensión de los Shinigamis.

-Ya es hora de que mis pequeños ratones vuelvan a su hogar.- Menciono Naruto recogiendo su equipo y cargando en brazos a la pequeña Umiko.

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que ya nunca se volverán a ver mi hijo y tu hija?.- Cuestiono Rukia preocupada al recibir la noticia.

-El portal se ha abierto simultáneamente de veces lo cual si se abre otras cinco veces puede alterar el orden de las cosas, ya mande a Hinata a Konoha para preparar los preparativos ella nos recibirá allá. Me dio un gusto conocerte Rukia-san.- Hizo reverencia el rubio escandaloso.

-Igualmente Naruto-san.- Se despidió con una sonrisa la azabache.

* * *

-Natsumi cuidado.- Grito Shiro al notar que un Kunai casi atravesaba la piel a la rubia.

-G-Gracias Shiro-kun.- Dijo esta en un suspiro, noto los brazos del azabache en su cintura de manera protectora, se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en un posible beso pero una desgracia en su mente ¿Si Shiro la besaba que pensaría Haru?.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para protegerte.- Musito con una sonrisa de medio lado, cargo a Natsumi para que ella no se lastimara, se imagino una escena en su mente en que ella con un vestido de novia y su cabello rubio fluyendo en el aire y el con un traje.

-Shiro-kun no digas tonterías sabes que me puedo proteger yo sola.- Exclamo provocando una leve risa en el azabache, Natsumi al observar la actitud de su amigo inflo sus cachetes.

-Eres muy fuerte Natsumi, ademas de ser hermosa, inteligente y buena persona de las mejores que eh conocido en mi vida.

-¿Ja?¿Entonces me tengo que sentir alagada al escuchar halagos provenientes de Shiro Uchiha el galán de la aldea?.

-No necesariamente. Aunque veo que te gusta ese Shinigami ¿Haru cierto?.

Natsumi se sorprendió de los celos de su amigo que demostraba al nombrar el nombre del hijo del famoso shinigami salvador de la sociedad de almas, agacho la cabeza y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-''Anteriormente me gustaba Shiro-kun pero... Al conocer a Haru mi vida dio una vuelta increíble, el es atento, me hace enojar en menos de cinco minutos, me hace sonreír cuando estoy triste algo que nunca hizo Shiro, Akira-kun es mi mejor amigo el siempre me sigue en cualquier situación hasta me ayuda en bromas al contrario de Nagami que solamente me ama por mi físico y no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos''.

-Shiro dime la verdad ¿Te gusto?.- Cuestiono con curiosidad, quería saber la verdad para aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Siempre me has gustado, pero ahora que estas enamorado de ese idiota sin talento me ha dolido.- Respondió con enfado, la Uzumaki de siso el agarre cayéndose brutalmente al piso, hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Idiota sin talento? ¡Haru es el mejor chico después de mi hermano que eh conocido en mi vida y estoy eternamente agradecida de haberlo conocido solamente el puede crear una sonrisa en mis facciones al contrario de ti que eres un pedazo de mierda que presume ser un Uchiha sin valor!.- Exclamo molesta dándole al Uchiha una cachetada que se marco en su piel blanca.

-¡¿Que esta sucediendo exactamente aquí?!.- Cuestiono Kakashi al ver que los dos de apellidos distintos pero poderosos estaban discutiendo.

-Este idiota no lo quiero ver el resto de mi vida.- Apunto furiosa la rubia hacia el lado donde se encontraba Shiro que solamente se limito a suspirar.

-Y jamas lo veras nuevamente querida hija.- Menciono Naruto con una enorme sonrisa y con sus brazos extendidos, todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos y mas los chicos del pasado.

-¡Padre!.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos se concienciaron hacia el para abrazarlo.

-Tanto amor para mi genial.- Exclamo este con una sonrisa en sus muecas.- Es hora de irnos a nuestras hogares, y hora de despedirse.

-¿Despedirse?.- Cuestiono arqueando una ceja la rubia.

-Exactamente.

-Tu padre nos ha informado que tienen que regresar a la aldea.- Dijo Haru con una sonrisa solloza.- Y que ademas ya nunca nos volveremos a ver.- Confeso con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Natsumi quería negar pero al ver la expresión de sinceridad en el rostro de su padre también rompió en llanto, fue con el para abrazarlo.

-Padre ¿Porque Haru y yo no nos veremos?.- Cuestiono derramando mas lagrimas de costumbre.

-Las dimensiones van a colisionar de tantos portales, Ichigo y yo hemos creado una técnica que permite que nuestras dimensiones no provoque una explosión masiva. Es hora de despedirse.- Dijo el observando la tristeza de su hija.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo esta tomando las manos de Haru.- Haru quiero decirte que siempre estarás en mi corazón y muchas gracias por estar en esos momentos tan maravillosos y... ¡Te amo! Te amo Haru Kurosaki.- Exclamo Natsumi guardando sus lagrimas.

-Natsumi Uzumaki Hyuga cuando te conocí pensé que eras ciega debido a tus ojos pero con el tiempo vi que eres una chica de grandes sentimientos, seguir en su camino sin ningún rencor, soy un idiota pero tu idiota. ¡Te amo Natsumi!.- Dijo Haru besándola con ternura.

-¿Esto es un adiós?.

-No. Un hasta luego agresiva.

Naruto abrió el portal de su época borrando la memoria a los chicos del pasado de los momentos que estuvieron con sus amados hijos, Akira quien se encontraba alado del shinigami dio una sonrisa a Natsumi que lloro mas al ver a su mejor amigo no derramar nada pero a distancia se notaba los ojos azules cristalizados.

**Te amo.**

.

.

.

.

_Nota de la autora:_

_Es el final de la primera saga de esta historia ;n; ellos se volverán a ver se los aseguro._

_En un mes mas subo la segunda parte._

_:33 Buenas noches a todos mis lectores y seguidores.!_

**-DiazGuiselle.**


End file.
